Loba
by CieloDistante
Summary: He leído historias donde las parejas son humano/criatura mágica, sobre todo con la protagonista como humana y el protagonista como vampiros u hombres lobos, por ejemplo. Pero y si la protagonista fuera una loba y si la historia se contara con el punto de vista de los lobos.
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

**Hola esta historia me rondaba por la cabeza y no pude simplemente dejarlo pasar.**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**~El comienzo~**_

**Punto de vista de Mio**

Miraba a los cinco chicos que jugaban en el claro, tanto en su forma humana como la de lobos, cambia formas, pensé. Los hombres deberían tener alrededor de los veinte y aunque en la sociedad humana los veinte era considerado un "joven adulto" entre los lobos esa edad era más de lo que podríamos llegar a vivir normalmente.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, a los dos hermanos, tendría unos dos meses de vida, fue en el momento en que quede huérfana y poco después llegue a la manada de mi tío Lucius.

**Flashback **

Estaba feliz, tengo dos meses lo que significa que por fin saldré completamente de la madriguera. Mis padres fueron a cazar dejándonos a mis hermanos y a mí con una loba marrón llamada Kyla. Aunque éramos pocos en la manada somos muy unidos unos de otros.

- Kyla, kyla podemos ir a jugar, no nos alejaremos mucho– uno de mis hermanos varones saltaba de un lado a otro, con la misma felicidad que yo sentía pero más demostrativa.

- Cachorro tus padres me dejaron a su cargo, así que no- Kyla era severa cuando estaba de guardia pero en el fondo era muy cariñosa. La conocía de antes porque a veces ella era la que nos cuidaba en la madriguera cuando mi madre no podía.

Mi hermano dejo de saltar para bajar las orejas y la cabeza, con desanimo. Todos veíamos esto sin interferir ya sabiendo lo que Kyla diría, mi hermano saltarín, Earth, es el más imperativo de los cinco y también terco.

- Kyla, por favor, no hay amenazas cerca y si pasa algo podemos llamarte – seguía con las orejas bajas y suplicaba con la mirada.

- Earth tiene razón, seremos cuidadosos, además tendremos a Mio con nosotros, ella es la loba más responsable que conozco – Rubí mi hermana mayor vio a Kyla suplicante, queriendo ir también a jugar y explorar.

Kyla se nos quedo viendo a todos para después verme directamente con seriedad.

- Mio ¿Tu también quieres ir?

Asiento con la cabeza intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque a quien engaño, yo también quiero ir a recorrer el territorio de mis padres.

- Esta bien, pero los quiero aquí antes de que el resto de la manada regrese, y no se alejen mucho.

Todos aullamos de felicidad, unos más entusiastas que otros, y corrimos hasta llegar a un prado, no muy lejos de Kyla y que seguía siendo parte de nuestro territorio.

Al llegar cada uno se puso a juguetear, en mi caso perseguí a Rubí y a Kira, mi hermana menor, para después ser perseguida por ellas, otras veces perseguía a mis otros dos hermanos varones y volver a repetir el proceso, también rasqué un árbol y al final terminar acostándome junto a mis hermanos en el prado, cansados.

- ¿Oigan no ha pasado mucho tiempo? – Mire el cielo que ya estaba atardeciendo – nuestros padres ya deben de haber llegado, debemos irnos para no ocasionarle problemas a Kyla.

Los cinco nos paramos y caminamos de regreso mientras conversábamos.

- Mio me alegra que quisieras venir a jugar con nosotros – Kon mi otro hermano mayor y el más tranquilo se me acerco – normalmente no te gusta alejarte de la zona segura o desobedecer las reglas de la manada.

- Quería compartir tiempo con mis queridos hermanos… y como dijiste me limito demasiado así que de vez en cuanto romper las reglas no es tan malo, hasta es divertido – bromee.

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Mio? – todos nos reímos del comentario de Rubí.

No mentí cuando dije que quería estar con mis hermanos, ellos eran, al fin y al cabo, los únicos lobeznos en la manada junto conmigo. La hembra alfa, mi madre, no es como otras alfas que imponen su presencia para ser las únicas en procrear, pero por algún motivo los otros lobos adultos no se han procreado.

Cuando regresemos le preguntare a Kyla el por qué de este hecho ya que tenemos tres machos y dos hembras sin parejas.

- Esperen ¿oyen eso? – las palabras de Kon nos hicieron parar y prestar atención para oír... Nada.

- No escucho nada - Earth a pesar de ser el más imperativo no era idiota, ninguno de los cinco lo somos, ese silencio solo significaba que algo malo estaba por pasar.

- Eso es raro, normalmente hay animales pequeños por esta zona – Kira miro todos los arboles, intentando encontrarlos.

- Regresemos con Kyla, no me siento segura aquí – mis hermanos asintieron y los cinco empezamos el trote a donde dejamos a Kyla.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, es como una opresión en el pecho y un miedo inexplicable. Papá nos enseño a muy temprana edad a prestar atención a nuestro instinto y a respetarlo.

Ya nos queda poco para llegar a la zona de reunión pero no pusimos una pata en el cuando apareció un gran lobo de color marrón oscuro. Hubiera sido fantástico si fuera un adulto de nuestra manada que averiguo de nuestra escapada y el mal presentimiento fuera por el futuro castigo, pero no era de la manada sino un extraño que invadió nuestro territorio.

El gran lobo nos gruño y note que en su hocico tenía sangre, sangre de otro lobo. Retrocedimos despacio con miedo pero empezamos correr cuando el lobo se preparo para atacarnos, logrando separarnos.

Aullé con todas mis fuerzas llamando a cualquier integrante de la manada y mis hermanos al oírme desde donde estaban, hicieron lo mismo pero solo éramos cuatro aullidos, me detuve en seco al saber lo que eso significaba, uno de nosotros había muerto.

Corrí de nuevo e intente no pensar en eso si no en la sobrevivencia.

¿Earth? ¿Rubí? ¿Kon? O ¿Kira? No importa quien fuera, ya no jugare con uno de mis hermanos, ni podre dormiré, ni pelear por tonterías. Mis ojos se aguaron pero ninguna lágrima callo de ellos, a pesar que mi padre y mis hermanos pueden llorar libremente a mí nunca me ha pasado, ni siquiera ahora puedo llorar por la muerte de uno de mis hermanos.

Tropecé con una piedra lastimándome y rodando por el suelo, pero aun así me levante de nuevo y volví a correr soportando el dolor en mi pata delantera.

No volví aullar porque sabía que eso solo ocasionaría que el lobo nos encontrara a mi o a otro de mis hermanos, además los lobos de nuestra manada solo necesitaban un llamado para venir.

Me detuve en un rio que limita nuestro territorio, y ahí me encontré con Kira y Earth.

- Están bien – suspire de alivio.

Kira se me abalanzo encima y soltó un quejido de angustia mientras lloraba – Mato a Rubí y a Kon.

- A mi también me alegra que Mio esté bien pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, ese lobo vendrá pronto por nosotros – era raro ver a Earth con la seriedad de un líder.

- No podemos cruzar el rio, el otro lado ya no es parte de nuestro territorio.

- ¡¿Qué sugieres entonces Mio?! La manada no llegara a tiempo, prefiero mil veces ir a terreno desconocido con las dos hermanas que me quedan a esperar aquí para ver quien llega primero si nuestra manada o el lobo.

Vi en los ojos de Earth el miedo, pero lo que me hizo aceptar cruzar el rio con mis hermanos fue la mirada que me dio Kira, ahí vi no solo el miedo y la angustia, sino también la suplica, ella me suplicaba con la miraba que fuera con ellos, que no quería perder a otro hermano. Kira fue la más pequeña de la camada y la última en nacer por eso ella tenía un gran apego hacia todos nosotros.

- Cruzaremos el rio pero al menor indicio de peligro regresamos – no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Ambos aceptaron y nos pusimos en marcha, usando un gran tronco caído y algunas piedras como soporte para cruzar el rio sin tanto esfuerzo. Se sentía extraño estar fuera del territorio, con olores diferentes y sin la esencia de nuestra manada.

Caminamos unidos un rato sin el menor indicio de amenaza, quisiera poder distraer a Kira y que no esté tan aterrada, ya que nuestro olfato puede captar sentimientos fuertes sobre todo los de Kira que son demasiado intensos en estos momentos y eso podría dejar rastro pero distraerse equivaldría a la muerte.

- ¡Auuu!

- ¡Esta cerca, corran! – Earth nos gruño pero no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidas ocasionando que el lobo nos alcanzara.

Kira se quejo de dolor cuando el lobo la agarro entre sus dientes su lomo. Gracias a la adrenalina y al miedo de ver como lastima a mi hermana me dio el valor para morder una de las patas del lobo ocasionando que soltara a mí hermana, aunque aun no tenga la fuerza para romperle la pata aun soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo un poco.

- Earth ayuda a Kira y váyanse de aquí.

- No, vete tú con Kira, es la responsabilidad del macho proteger a las hembras.

- No lo entiendes, yo no puedo llevar a Kira con la pata herida – le mostré mi pata lastimada que aunque aun pueda correr dudaba poder avanzar mucho y menos cargando a Kira

Earth se calmo y me vio fijamente reflexionando sobre lo que dije – Entonces tampoco podrás darnos mucho tiempo si peleas. Déjamelo a mí, al lobo macho, les daré a ambas el tiempo suficiente como para que encuentren un lugar seguro.

- Creen de verdad que alguno de ustedes puede hacerme frente, ya he matado a dos de sus hermanos y a su "niñera" – Earth y yo vimos al lobo con rencor por no solo echarnos en cara que mato a dos de nuestra camada sino también a Kyla, y con ese pensar y el tácito acuerdo mutuo ambos nos pusimos en posición de pelea, lo enfrentaríamos a la vez.

Pero al lobo pareció más divertirle que preocuparle, y a pesar de que le herí una de sus patas no parecía tener problema en estar parado orgullosamente.

- No los toques – gruño una loba saliendo entre los árboles.

- ¡Kyla! – Earth y yo nos pusimos feliz de que estuviera viva pero esa felicidad duro poco al ver lo malherida que estaba.

- Aun no has muerto, niñera – el lobo se burlo con fastidio.

- Mientras aun vivan alguno de esos cachorros entonces estaré aquí protegiéndolos sin importar el dolor o que este cerca de la muerte – Kyla le gruño con ferocidad al lobo – y hablando de eso ¡Te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Rubí y a Kon, Greyback!

Nos sorprendió que Kyla conociera al lobo, Greyback como lo había llamado.

- ¡¿Qué esperan para irse cachorros?!

- No te dejaremos en ese estado – Earth no se intimido con la exclamación de Kyla, y yo tampoco lo haría.

- Voy a morir de todas formas Earth, la diferencia es que elegí hacerlo defendiéndolos. ¡Váyanse!

- No dejare ir tan fácilmente a mis presas – Greyback salto sobre nosotros pero en medio del aire Kyla lo intercepto para luego caer uno encima del otro, gruñéndose.

- Vámonos Mio, tenemos que llevarnos a Kira de aquí – iba a protestar cuando vi las lágrimas de Earth, lágrimas del corazón.

Vi a Kyla gruñendo y mordiendo a Greyback pero aun con mi inexperiencia sabia que con sus heridas no duraría mucho, con el corazón apretándome de dolor asentí dándole la espalda a la batalla entre los lobos adultos para seguir a Earth que ya cargaba a Kira.

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas vigilando que Kira no se callera del lomo de Earth. Era increíble que con todo con lo que paso aun no pueda llorar como lo hacen mis hermanos, a pesar de que al correr vienen a mi mente la imagen de Rubí, Kon y Kyla con pena.

000000000000

- Nos está alcanzando – después de correr por unos seis minutos oímos los gruñidos de Greyback siguiéndonos, no me explico como un lobo lastimado como él lo está puede no solo correr sino también alcanzarnos tan rápido. Solo puedo pensar que la brecha que nos separa en habilidad y experiencia es tan separada como el cielo y la tierra, que no creo que podamos sobrevivir. Era natural que Kyla no pudiera darnos más tiempo, más bien era impresionante que durara tanto con sus heridas.

Y para empeorarlo Kira se ve peor que antes, la herida en el lomo no dejaba de sangrar y ella parecía querer dormirse, ya no podía ver la vitalidad que la caracterizaba.

- Alto Earth esta zona es de las prohibidas – me detuve sin aliento cerca de la pradera "de la zona prohibida", ocasionando que Earth parara también. Las zonas prohibidas es el termino que usamos para referirnos a los territorios de otras manadas.

- No podemos parar Mio es quedarnos aquí a esperar a que esa bestia nos alcance o ir ahí y tener una oportunidad de escapar.

- Es morir aquí o morir allá, querrás decir- mis orejas se movieron hacia atrás al oír a Greyback acercándose.

- Entonces que sugieres. Por favor Mio, aunque muramos allá lo prefiero a quedarme aquí y esperar a que nos maten.

- Yo no dije que tengamos que dejarnos matar, eso sería vergonzoso para con nuestro hermanos caídos – Earth me dio una mirada confundida, sin entender – sígueme.

Corrí por un camino a través de los árboles, sin pasar por la pradera y aunque Earth no entiende lo que me propongo, confía en mí como para seguirme sin preguntar. Mientras hablaba con Earth capte el olor de dos lobos machos adultos, fue por un segundo pero fue suficiente para saber de dónde provenía y ese rastro es lo que me guía ahora.

Más allá oímos un rio y entre los olores del bosque que nos rodeaba estaban los de los machos con más intensidad, ya captando los olores Earth supuso lo que me proponía.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! A claro vamos a escapar de un gran lobo aterrador para ir con dos más – pero a pesar de su sarcasmo él no paro de correr lo que en serio agradecí.

- Es loco, lo sé, pero tenemos más posibilidad de sobrevivir si logramos poner a esos lobos en contra de Greyback, o al menos darnos el tiempo para buscar otra salida de escape – Earth me miro escéptico – además Greyback está lo suficientemente herido así que si pelea con esos lobos no solo le costara ganar la pelea sino que si lo hace le será difícil alcanzarnos.

- Tienes razón es loco… pero admito que si hubiéramos ido a través de la pradera Greyback nos hubiera alcanzado y matado antes llegar al otro lado.

Llegamos a una parte del camino que terminaba en un pequeño barranco, abajo estaba el rio junto con los dos grandes lobos negros descansando, los vi bien y parecían buenos luchadores. Dude por un momento sobre el plan, si esos lobos se ponen al lado de Greyback será el fin para nosotros, dos pequeños cachorros y una más inconsciente y herida, somos presas fáciles.

- No dudes ahora hermana, creo en tu plan y nadie te culpara si no resulta.

- Earth… si hay un después para nosotros ¿Kira sobrevivirá? – necesitaba hablar de estas cosas para distraerme y no pensar en los fallos del plan.

Earth miro a Kira sobre su lomo – no, no lo hará, perdió mucha sangre, además los lobos matan a los que están gravemente heridos al saber que no hay posibilidad de que sigan el paso de la manada – me miro con disculpa – solo la llevo para que muera con tranquilidad sobre mi lomo y para que sus últimos recuerdos sean sus hermanos luchando por vivir, lo siento por hacerte dado esperanzas al llevarla con nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza a Earth y mire con tristeza a Kira despidiéndome de ella en silencio para después caminar sin vacilación hacia los lobos, sin arrepentimientos.

Estaba por saltar cuando, sin querer, me apoye con fuerza en la pata herida logrando que me resbalara y cayera encima de uno de los lobos, no puedo creer que sea tan torpe y de todo lo malo que pensé que podría pasar, esto obviamente no lo preví.

Ambos lobos levantaron sus cabezas asustados y sorprendidos al verme caer, pero en vez de gruñirme por invadir su territorio o por considerar este desliz como un posible ataque, solo se me quedaron viendo con curiosidad y sin moverse de su posición. Inclusive el lobo que amortiguo mi caída se comporto con tanta tranquilidad como si el que le cayeran cachorros encima fuera algo que ocurriera todos los días.

- ¡Mio! ¿Estás bien? – Earth se acerco lo más rápido que pudo sin tumbar a Kira de su lomo.

- Sí, estoy bien, solo apoye con fuerza la pata lastimada.

- ¡Estas demente! ¡¿Cómo puedes cometer tremendo error?! ¡Pudiste matarte! – estaba avergonzada porque todo lo que decía era verdad.

- Hey pequeños ¿Qué hacen aquí? – el lobo en el cual caí encima nos saco de nuestra conversación viéndonos con diversión y curiosidad – Por cierto pequeña ¿Cuánto piensas estar encima mío?

Lo vi confundida para luego notar que aun seguía encima de él, me separe de un salto, apenada – lo siento.

- Somos de la manada al otro lado del rio del bosque –Earth se apresuro a hablar lo que me saco de mi vergüenza al volver al asunto serio en el cual estábamos– perdón por interrumpir su territorio pero estamos siendo perseguidos por un lobo.

- ¿Manada? ¿Territorio? ¿De dónde vienen, las cavernas? – miramos con extrañeza al único lobo que hasta ahora le hemos oído hablar.

- Sirius ellos son "lobos" – le dijo el otro lobo.

- Claro que son lobos Regulus, nosotros también lo so… Oh te refieres a "esos lobos".

Mire a los dos lobos con extrañeza intentando comprender si nos topamos con lobos con problemas mentales.

Un gruñido amenazante se escucho atrás nuestro, Earth y yo no lo veíamos pero por la seriedad de los lobos negros delante de nosotros sabíamos que Greyback no solo apareció entre los arboles sino también que tomo posición de pelea.

- ¿Eres tu el que está molestando a estos cachorros? – el primer lobo que hablo, Sirius, le gruño a Greyback.

- Si lo soy que piensan hacer, cambia formas – abrí bastante mis ojos, así que por eso se refirieron a nosotros como "lobos". En la manada nos hablaron de los "cambia formas", también llamados metamorfos, son criaturas medio lobos y medio humanos. A pesar de que no hay odio entre los lobos y los cambiantes si existe un distanciamiento que nos impide convivir con el otro.

- Nada – respondió el otro lobo negro, Regulus – no me veas así Sirius sabes las reglas; no involucrarse con los lobos.

- Pero son apenas unos cachorros, en humanos serian como niños, dime Regulus ¿de verdad dejarías a niños indefensos a merced de un lobo feroz?

Regulus pasó su mirada hacia Earth y Kira para después mirarme fijamente. Me removí inconscientemente sintiéndome incomoda y cuando iba a reclamarle que dejara de mirarme así, él volteo a ver a Greyback.

- Los cachorros están en nuestro territorio así que nosotros decidiremos qué hacer con ellos.

- No bromees, las reglas de los cambia formas es no involucrarse con los lobos eso quiere decir que cuando un lobo se acerca demasiado solo lo devuelven a su camino sin meterse mucho en sus asuntos.

- ¿Cómo sabes las reglas de los cambia formas? – Regulus le gruño mientras que Sirius se posiciono entre nosotros y Greyback.

- Debemos aprovechar la primera oportunidad para irnos – me susurro Earth mientras observaba a los adultos discutir.

- Pero si ponemos a los lobos negros de nuestro lado podemos deshacernos de Greyback.

- Son cambia formas Mio, sabes las reglas que nosotros los lobos tenemos.

Suspire con desánimo – Si, lo sé, como los cambia formas nosotros tampoco tenemos permitido socializar con ellos… pero Earth ellos parecen confiables, además que pasa si Greyback tiene aliados o si tenemos dificultades al volver a nuestro territorio.

- ¿Entonces tu solución es dejar que dos desconocidos nos lleven? No puedes confiar en cambia formas por muy amigables qu…

- Oigan cachorros puedo oírlos ¿saben? – Earth y yo nos sobresaltamos, olvide que Sirius estaba cerca protegiéndonos de la vista de Greyback.

- Oír conversaciones ajenas es una falta de educación –le gruño Earth – además lo que dije era la verdad ustedes no so…

Mordí la oreja de Earth antes de que dijera algo que nos costara la vida, ahora entiendo por qué él ha dejado de ser el saltarín y optimista hermano que conozco. Earth es el que más miedo tiene de nosotros, al ser el mayor era su responsabilidad de cuidarnos pero al morir dos de nuestros hermanos y una agonizando le hace sentir que fracasó y la culpabilidad le hace comportarse con la seriedad de un alfa para compensar su error y proteger a las únicas hermanas que tiene.

- Disculpa a mi hermano, ha pasado por una gran tensión últimamente.

Sirius me vio fijamente, ocasionándome la misma incomodes que pase antes con Regulus – Ya veo, eres el mayor ¿no? – más pareció una aceptación que a una pregunta mientras veía a Earth con entendimiento – yo también soy un hermano mayor y sé lo que es querer proteger a los hermanitos, sobre todo cuando se meten en mucho problemas – Miro a Regulus con nostalgia, y al notar su mirada entendí con sorpresa que Sirius y Regulus son hermanos. Sirius volvió a verme – además si tuviera hermanitas tan lindas haría hasta lo imposible por cuidarla, en todas las maneras.

Sirius me dio una mueca que parecía una sonrisa pero había algo ahí que logro ponerme los pelos del lomo y el cuello erizados.

- ¡Deja de verla así! – Earth pareció notar lo mismo que yo pero no sé si sabrá lo que significa esa sonrisa.

Sirius se carcajeo con gracia -¡Hey Regulus termina con ese lobucho de una vez te estás perdiendo un mar de diversión con estos niños!

Regulus le gruño a Sirius - ¿Y por qué no mejor vienes a echarme una mano en vez de jugar?

- Porque tu solo puedes con él, hermanito.

Greyback aprovecho ese momento para correr y saltar hacia nosotros, vi todo en movimientos lentos como Sirius dejo la risa para ponerse serio y recibir el ataque por nosotros y a Regulus gruñir para saltar a la espalda de Greyback y morderle el lomo ocasionándole una herida grave. Ambos lobos negros pelearon con Greyback dejando heridas profundas, continuaron así hasta que Sirius y Regulus le dieron el golpe final, aprovechando su debilidad.

Solo veía sin moverme, veía como los hermanos pelearon y salieron victoriosos sin ninguna herida, el cómo su fuerza, aunque en conjunto, era superior al de Greyback.

Otra cosa que note en ese momento fueron mis lágrimas que caían unas tras otra al suelo, por qué lloro ahora, por que no antes cuando perdí a tres de mis hermanos, o cuando Kyla dio todo hasta el final solo para que nosotros viviéramos, por qué no cuando tenía miedo o dolor, por qué… Ya lo comprendo era porque todo termino no solo la amenaza, sino también los momentos con mis hermanos, ya no tendré a mi hermana mayor en quien confiarme, ya no tendré a Kon para conversar y compartir opiniones inteligentes, pero sobre todo llore porque Regulus le causo a Greyback la misma herida que él mismo le hizo a mi hermanita, la que ya no estaba viva.

Posiblemente Regulus no lo sepa pero eso fue un bálsamo para el dolor y la ira, ahora me siento más tranquila porque el asesino de mis preciados hermanos pago lo que hizo y sé que ellos estarán en paz, donde sea que estén.

Earth al saber de mi incapacidad de llorar se sorprendió al ver mis lágrimas pero al ver la tristeza en mi mirada supo sin necesidad de ver a su lomo que Kira se había ido. La puso en el suelo y ambos rodeamos a nuestra hermana mientras aullábamos al cielo, despidiéndonos de ella, de Rubí, de Kon y de Kyla. Oí dos aullidos más y me sorprendió que Sirius y Regulus se nos uniera, pensé que su lado humano no entendería nuestros aullidos pero aunque su lobo si lo hiciera, que aullara por miembros de otra manada eso sí que no lo espere.

Rato después oímos a la lejanía aullidos en sincronía con nosotros

**Fin del flashback**

Fue luego de eso que nos enteramos que mamá tenía un hermano que era alfa de su propia manada, nuestro tío Lucius. Él nos conto lo que paso, los integrantes de nuestra manada junto con nuestros padres fueron emboscados mientras cazaban, los lobos huyeron pero los identificaron como compañeros de Greyback.

Lucius y algunos macho de su manada oyeron nuestros aullidos y vinieron a ayudar, tío Lucius se encontró con mi padre agonizando y él le dijo que su pareja, nuestra madre, fue asesinada junto con los demás integrantes, por lo que nos dijo Lucius, papá resistió todo lo que pudo por la preocupación de nuestra seguridad y cuando se encontró con Lucius y le hizo prometer que nos cuidaría fue que murió en paz.

Lucius nos llevo a su manada, y por acuerdo mutuo entre Earth y yo, nadie se entero que tuvimos contacto con cambia formas, solo les dijimos que Greyback murió al resbalar por un acantilado mientras nos perseguía, y sí es posible, me paso a mí ¿no? La manada de Lucius era más grande que la nuestra y para que no naciera la discordia entre sus integrantes acordamos con nuestro tío juntar nuestro territorio con el suyo, después de todas las manadas no pueden ser tan grandes en un territorio pequeño y sin sustentos.

Earth y yo vivimos tranquilamente en la manada y nos encariñamos con los hijos de Lucius y de su compañera, la hembra alfa, Narcissa.

Nunca más me encontré con Sirius y Regulus, o al menos no directamente ya que a veces los observo desde lejos, viendo como ellos también siguieron con su vida.

- ¿Otra vez estas observando a esos hermanos lobos? – Salí de mis recuerdos para prestar atención a la familiar voz.

- Son los únicos lobos fuera de la manada con los cual les tengo confianza y agradecimiento, me gusta verlos y saber que están bien, que siguieron adelante, es como si me dieran esperanza y fuerza para yo también seguir por mi camino… No me veas así sabes que esta es la última vez que vendré a verlos.

- Lo sé, estas pronto a tu primer ciclo reproductivo, tendrás otras preocupaciones en la cabeza que no te dará tiempo para mirar a cada rato a los hermanos.

- Lo dices como si fuera una acosadora – me queje infantilmente.

- ¿Y no lo eres? – me quede en silencio aceptando interiormente que lo que decía era verdad.

- Solo los admiro y quiero agradecerles, no tengo ningún interés sexual como los verdaderos acosadores.

Escuche su risa haciéndome avergonzar como si lo que acabara de decir hubiera causado lo contrario a lo que quería dar a entender.

- Bueno tenemos que regresar con la manada, ya me despedí lo suficiente como para seguir mi vida sin preocupación – vi su sonrisa suave, suspire mientras me paraba para ir en dirección al territorio de Lucius – por cierto gracias por guardar el secreto… Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Un día de lobos?

**Hola ¡Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas! Aunque no hayan dejado review sé que hay personas que leen mi historia por eso no la voy a abandonar, como dicen; cuando te tropiezas con una piedra solo tienes que volverte a levantar, y no volver a tropazarme con otra piedra, eso seria súper vergonzoso.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo y que sean felices en los últimos días del año y que el año que viene sea aun mejor ;)**

* * *

><p>- Bueno tenemos que regresar con la manada, ya me despedí lo suficiente como para seguir mi vida sin preocupación – vi su sonrisa suave, suspire mientras me paraba para ir en dirección al territorio de Lucius – por cierto gracias por guardar el secreto… Luna.<p>

0000000000000000

Capitulo 2

_~¿Un día de lobos?~_

**Punto de vista de Mio**

- Pero no lo entiendo, si quisieras podrías usar tu olor para atraer a cualquier lobo – Luna y yo estábamos bajando por un sendero – me refiero ya estás cerca de tu madures sexual, tarde o temprano tendrás que tener crías.

- No es tan fácil ya te conté que ellos son cambia formas, la única manera en la cual un cambia forma quisiera emparejarse con un lobo seria abandonando su lado humano y no creo que quieran dejar su vida humana.

Gruñí, fastidiada.

- Aun así que tiene el mundo humano de todas formas, si eligieran solo ser lobos podrían tener una vida saludable y estarían más conectados con la naturaleza – Luna refunfuño – no es como si todo ese olor horrible que rodea el territorio de los humanos fuera tan agradable para vivir.

Luna es hija de Lucius, el alfa de nuestra manada, es más pequeña que yo por apenas un mes. Me acuerdo cuando con mi hermano Earth llegamos a la manada de Lucius, la mayoría no nos podía aceptar tan fácil por ser de otra manada, a pesar de ser la manada de la hermana de Lucius, pero aun así nos pusieron junto con los otros cachorros, ahí conocí a Luna quien me acordaba a Kira. También estaban Draco, Ling, Rail y Alka, los tres primeros son hijos machos de Lucius y Narcissa y hermanos de Luna. Alka es una cachorra de una loba que no entro en la manada ya estando preñada, tuvo otros cachorros pero no sobrevivieron a un ataque de unos lobos de otras manadas.

A pesar de todas las tensiones Earth y yo pudimos llevar una vida tranquila, fuimos protegidos por las lobas hembras, excepto por Narcissa que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en aceptarnos en la manada.

- Debe de tener algo bueno para que los humanos les guste su forma de vivir.

- De todas formas es un desperdicio – le eche una mirada interrogante – lo de los lobos hermanos, ya sabes, ellos tienen características de alfas, si fueras a copular con ellos podrías tener cachorros muy sanos y fuertes.

La mire avergonzada – Luna ya hablamos de esto, no va a pasar nada, no copular, no cachorro. Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener un compañero por ahora.

Ambas caminamos en silencio hasta que oí el resoplido de Luna – al menos no tendrás la necesidad de buscar a un compañero para tu próximo celo ya que Narcissa esta tan ansiosa por tener más cachorros que evitara que las demás hembras puedan criar.

- No deberías ser tan fría al referirte a tu madre – dije con nostalgia al pensar en mis padres y hermanos caídos.

- Lo siento no quería traerte malos recuerdos – Luna suspiro – pero no puedo ser cariñosa con una loba que nunca ha demostrado aprecio por mí, inclusive trata a Draco como "el cachorro que heredara la manada", no como simplemente su cachorro y mis otros hermanos para ella son simplemente "no aptos para ser lobos alfas".

Llegamos a la manada en silencio reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Siendo sincera no puedo decir nada para defender a Narcissa ya que tal como dijo Luna ella es una loba fría, cuando Earth y yo llegamos a la manada no nos pusieron inmediatamente con los cachorros de los alfas, por mandato de Narcissa, así que crecimos con Alka y su madre que también era tratada con indiferencia por la alfa hembra, nunca conocimos a los hermanos de Alka ya que al llegar ellos ya habían muerto.

Alka ha sido también como una hermana, una gran confidente y una compañera de travesuras pero ella al ser mayor que nosotros y al no querer seguir bajo el liderazgo de Narcissa se fue de la manada buscando su propio camino.

Al igual que Earth.

- ¡Luna! ¡¿Dónde fuiste y que estuviste haciendo?! – Narcissa se nos acerco con el pelo erizado – Tu loba impura, quiero que dejes de llevarte a Luna, tal vez en algún momento fuiste hija de un alfa pero ahora solo eres una loba más.

Resople mentalmente, como si fuera posible que pudiera obligar a Luna a ir a donde yo vaya. Quise con todas las ganas mostrarle los dientes pero sabía que eso significaría una muestra desafiante para con la hembra alfa y al saber lo respetada que ella era en la manada solo ocasionaría ganarme el desprecio del grupo.

Baje la cabeza en señal de falsa sumisión.

- Fui yo quien, por voluntad propia, la seguí – Luna también bajo la cabeza pero con sus palabras altaneras supe que ella tampoco respetaba a Narcissa como líder.

- ¿Dije que podías hablar? – volteo a verme – si vuelves a irte a quien sabe donde serás echada de esta manada. No necesitamos lobos que puedan arriesgar la vida de los demás, y eso va también para ti – la última parte lo dijo viendo a Luna, dejando en claro que no solo yo estoy en peligro de ser desertada.

- No volverá a pasar – me obligue a relajarme mientras mantenía mi postura sumisa.

- Eso espero, ya saben, un error más y están fuera – Nos gruño antes de irse.

Ambas relajamos los músculos y nos miramos en complicidad.

- Es oportuno para nosotras que este así para el próximo celo pero hay que cuidarse con sus arranques de mal humor – Luna me dio una mueca que los humanos le llamarían sonrisa – aunque podemos aprovechar la semana que ella y el alfa van a estar copulando.

- Si con aprovechar te refieres a observar a los lobos hermanos, entonces te digo desde ya que no volveré a ir.

- Yo nunca dije que iríamos a ver a esos machos – Luna me vio con suspicacia – así que no está todo arreglado como me lo habías comentado ¿verdad?

- Y-yo no me refería a eso… ¡Luna deja de verme así! – me removí incomoda.

- Lo dejare por ahora pero me acabas de demostrar que sigues pensando en ellos.

Me quede quieta mirando a Luna que empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de caza, pensando sobre el por qué me precipite en llegar a esa conclusión.

0000000000000

- Mio, Luna ustedes vayan por atrás – ambas asentimos a Lucius - Ling, draco y Rail irán al frente, rodéenlo. En el momento en que Mio y Luna consigan su atención y los guie hasta ustedes, cuando vean la oportunidad agarran a uno de ellos. Déjenos lo otros tres a nosotros.

Luna y yo asentimos y nos dimos una mirada confidente, sabiendo que al ser tan cercanas y conociéndonos a la perfección la una a la otra se nos hacia más fácil el trabajar juntas. Hasta Narcissa que no le agrada que me junte con Luna o que según ella "la lleve por el mal camino", ni siquiera ella puede lograr separarnos en momentos como este, sabiendo el buen equipo que hacemos.

Ambas fuimos al otro lado, rodeando a los ciervos y acercándonos en silencio, al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos vean, salimos corriendo, asustándolos y guiándolos hacia los otros lobos escondidos, evitando que se dispersen.

Gruñidos, mordiscos y persecución fue todo lo que vi mientras ayudaba a matar a uno de los ciervos. Mientras Luna, Draco, Ling, Rail y yo nos encargábamos de un ciervo, los adultos se encargaban de los otros tres.

Como es la tradición todos esperamos a que los líderes comieran primero.

- Oye Mio ese se escapa – me susurro Luna, mire a donde ella señalaba.

- Déjalo ir, ya con estos tres tenemos suficientes para toda la manada – volví la vista a los alfas.

- Pero ese está enfermo, morirá pronto y aparte de ser un desperdicio podría atraer a otros lobos.

- Luna tiene razón, deberíamos ir por ese también – Draco se nos acerco.

- El ir por ese ciervo, que por cierto, ya debe de estar lejos solo es una pérdida de tiempo y de energía, ¿No pueden agradecer la comida que tenemos al frente y qué nos alcanza para llenar a toda la manada?

- Mio se que tienes miedo a alejarte mucho del territorio y la manada pero…

- Ve por él – Lucius me ordeno.

- Pero –

- ¿Estas desobedeciendo una orden del alfa? – Narcissa me gruño – oi tu último comentario y tu aquí no eres nadie para dártelas de líder.

- Esa no era mi intención – mire a Lucius – ahora mismo voy por él.

Salí corriendo tras el rastro del ciervo, molesta por tener que seguir ordenes incongruentes.

-_ Aunque sea cierto que una presa fácil pueda atraer a lobos de otra manada o lobos solitarios, no es como si no podamos hacerles frente al ser nosotros una manada integrada de 18 lobos o no ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para no poder defender nuestro territorio. Si no fuera porque tengo demasiado miedo de aventurarme por territorios nuevos entonces me hubiera ido con Earth _- bufe.

Oí como dos lobos me seguían y al voltear vi a Luna y a Draco corriendo tras de mí.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Fue a mi a quien le dieron la orden de perseguir al ciervo.

- ¿Qué, y perdernos una valiosa oportunidad de tener una presa completa y fácil a nuestra disposición? No lo creo – Draco corrió más rápido logrando pasarme.

- No le hagas caso, el solo está feliz de alejarse un rato de los estresantes alfas – me dijo Luna alcanzando mi ritmo - ¡¿Por qué no lo ponemos más interesante?! ¡Quien llegue primero se queda con los órganos principales!

Después de la exclamación de Luna y el aullido afirmativo de Draco ambos corrieron intentando rebasar al otro. Con un resoplido, corrí más rápido para alcanzarlos.

Al principio solo los seguía para vigilar que no se metieran en problemas pero la emoción y competitividad de ambos hermanos, terminaron por hacerme competir a mi también en la carrera.

Estábamos corriendo, siguiendo el olor del ciervo y olvidándonos de todo lo demás hasta encontrar a nuestro objetivo.

Los tres seguimos al ciervo pero a pesar de estar enfermo y cansado era muy ágil y precavido. Me detuve en seco al percibir un olor tan familiar como desconocido.

- ¡Alto! – aullé alarmada.

Luna que ya me conocía mejor, se detuvo de inmediato pero Draco era otra historia. Lo último que vi fue como choco contra un lobo negro, el mismo lobo al que hasta hace poco estaba viendo desde lejos.

Draco reacciono un segundo después, poniéndose en posición de pelea y gruñendo.

- Draco déjalo en paz por si no lo has notado ya no estamos en nuestro territorio – Luna intervino nerviosa.

- Lo sé pero no bajare mi guardia ante una amenaza – Draco no dejo de ver al lobo negro, Sirius.

- ¡Hey amigo por qué te detuviste! – Otro lobo, pero esta vez marrón oscuro salió de los mismos matorrales en el que salió Sirius. Al acercarse se detuvo en seco, observándonos - ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

- Lo sentimos solo estábamos de paso, ya nos íbamos.

- Mio deja que yo me haga cargo – Draco me gruño.

- No deberías hablarle así – Sirius se acerco amenazante.

- y tu no deberías meterte donde no te llaman – Luna y yo veíamos preocupada la tensión que se formaba entre Draco y Sirius.

- Sirius no pelees, y tu James no te estés preparando para ayudarlo – otro lobo, esta vez de color marrón claro con algunos mechones blancos, se nos acerco.

- Pero Lunático, ellos empezaron, solo nos estábamos preparando para su ataque – James se quejo con un berrinche.

- Esa no es excusa, además es normal que ellos se pongan en guardia al ser lobos.

- Claro que son lobos, como nosotros, por eso es que hay que detenerlos antes de que se crean mucho - James uso un pretexto para justificar su comportamiento.

- Regulus como es posible que tu hermano tenga a un amigo tan imbécil - atrás de Sirius, James y ¿Lunático? salieron dos lobos más uno de ellos ya lo conocía, era el hermano de Sirius, Regulus pero al lado de él había un lobo que solo había visto de lejos, era de color negro pero menos corpulento que los otros lobos.

- ¿Qué dijiste Quejicus? - James le gruño ocasionando que nos diera la espalda. ¿Qué lobo en su sano juicio da la espalda a su enemigo y que no sea para escapar?

- ¿Qué no tienes otros insultos en tu vocabulario que usar? O espera, claro que no, tu ni siquiera sabes lo que significa vocabulario - el lobo negro le devolvió el gruñido a James.

- Déjalo en paz Severus, sabes que no solucionas nada con James - Regulus miro aburrido y fastidiado a ambos lobos para luego mirarnos a nosotros - son lobos jóvenes y están lejos de su manada o son lobos que buscan una nueva manada, cualquiera que sea el caso, son inexpertos y tensos y nuestra presencia no ayuda para nada.

- Lobos, lobos, lobos es todo los que saben decir ¿Por qué simplemente no les preguntan sus nombres y su dirección en vez de hablar incoherencias? - James miro a los tres lobos que tenia atrás.

- James ellos son solo lobos, no cambia formas - Sirius junto con los otros lobos miraron divertidos como James agrandaba los ojos sorprendido y boqueaba sin decir nada, comprendiendo por fin el asunto.

- Oh, entonces eso cambia las cosas, será mejor que se vayan, eh... cachorros.

- Sirius no estoy buscando pelea pero tu amigo es en verdad lento de comprensión, ni a ti te costo tanto la primera vez - Regulus se acerco a su hermano para luego levantar su nariz y vernos de nuevo pero con más atención, hasta detenerse en mi - vaya no lo había notado pero es un gusto verte de nuevo "Hermanita" - me mostro una sonrisa. Vi sorprendida al lobo, no pensé que me recordaran después de ese accidente, o que me reconocieran.

- ¡Oye solo yo puedo decirle así! - Sirius dijo en broma.

- Así que tu también lo notaste.

- Claro cuando era pequeña era más oscura por eso no la reconocí con la vista pero gracias al olfato pude captar el mismo olor - Sirius me vio fijamente - por cierto pequeña te queda bien el blanco.

Me encrespe por sus palabras, de todo lo que podía ser interesante en mi y lo único a los que ellos le prestaron atención fue al color de mi pelaje.

- G -gracias pero no creo que este sea el momento para discutir sobre eso.

- Mio ¿Conoces a estos cambia formas? - Draco me vio con desconfianza.

- Draco como dijo Mio este no es momento, puedes concentrarte en el como saldremos de esta - Luna le hablo con severidad a su hermano, en parte por la tensión y también por los nervios de que descubriera sobre el secreto que tanto ella y yo hemos estado guardando tan minuciosamente.

- ¡¿Tu sabes algo?! ¡No se que ocultan las dos pero están en graves problemas! - nos grito malhumorado.

- Chico no le hables así a las señoritas - Lunatico reprendió a Draco.

- No utilices términos humanos con mis hermanas - Draco arrugo el hocico y bajo las orejas con irritación.

- Mio no es tu hermana - Sirius nos vio a ambos y luego negó con la cabeza - lo se porque conocí a su hermano y no eres tu.

- Nos criamos juntos, somos casi hermanos, así que yo decido si lo que es mejor para ella.

- ¡Draco solo estas buscando pelea! ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo tensos que estamos como para que estés teniendo una conversación de lo más amena sobre lo dominante que eres? - Luna miro a los lobos adultos - disculpen a mi irrespetuoso hermano, solo queremos volver a nuestra manada sin complicaciones.

- Por supuesto senori- Lunático se quedo pensando, viendo a Draco- perdón h-hembra, nosotros también estábamos de paso y no queremos pelear - los último lo gruño al ver a James, que era el que más ganas tenia de una pelea, por como veía a Draco.

- Gracias, em Lunático, puedo decir que es muy amable de su parte y lo incomodo que puede ser usar términos de lobos - era idea mía o Luna veía de más a Lunático.

- Mi nombre es Remus, Lunático es un sobrenombre.

- Remus ~ - ¿Luna ronroneo? - Yo soy Luna, encantada de conocerte.

- ¡Vámonos de una vez! - Draco gruño a Luna por su comportamiento.

Di la vuelta para empezar la marcha cuando Sirius llamo mi atención.

- Mio espera, ¿Podríamos vernos esta noche en el mismo rio donde nos conocimos?

- Ella no ira a ningún lado, cambia formas - Draco se puso adelante mío mientras mostraba los dientes, y todo eso antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para responder.

- Esto no es contigo, lobo amargado - Regulus se acerco a Draco con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Ambas están bajo mi responsabilidad, y si tengo que matarlos para que se alejen, entonces lo hare.

- Lo siento Sirius, Regulus, pero no puedo ir, pero que **el aullido** del lobo los guie - mire intensamente a ambos para que pudieran entender mi mensaje oculto - vámonos Draco, antes de que te le lances como lobo rabioso.

Luna, Draco y yo nos fuimos del lugar para volver con la manada.

- ¿Qué fue eso del "aullido"? - Draco me vio interrogante.

- ¿Qué fue eso de "ambas son mi responsabilidad y yo decido lo que es mejor para ellas"? - le respondí de vuelta.

- Mio tiene razón ¿Qué fue eso?, entiendo que te preocupes por nosotras y que tu sangre te haga comportarte como un lobo dominante pero todo lo que has hecho fue gruñir, mostrar los dientes y actuar como un imbécil - Luna miro molesta a su hermano.

- ¿Si? ¿Y que paso contigo y ese tal Remus? ¡¿Es que amas se volvieron locas?! Si Lucius se entera-

- ¡Vas a decirle y te rasgo la garganta! - Luna gruñi asustada no solo por ella, sino también por mi.

- claro que no, dije "si" lo descubre - me miro intensamente - y Mio no se por que tu y Earth saben de esos cambia formas pero por tu bien será mejor que te olvides de volverte acercar a ellos, por que nisiquiera yo podre defenderte del castigo de los alfas **si **se enteran.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar sobre eso? - mire curiosa como Draco lo tomaba con calma, si vemos como actuo frente a los cambia formas.

- Siento que es mejor no saberlo y además solo necesito tu promesa de que no vas a volver a verlos.

Draco espero a que le prometiera que me alejaría de Sirius y Regulus pero la verdad es que ya no sé, si yo misma puedo cumplir con esa simple promesa. Por otro, si no digo nada o si no se lo prometo, entonces tendré a Draco tras de mi, vigilando que no haga nada precipitado y si eso pasa no podre ir a reunirme con ellos esta noche.

- Deja a Mio, ella ya esta cansada y estresada por todo lo que ha pasado, además te has puesto a pensar en lo que nos espera de regreso - Luna me guiño un ojo y supe que ella había visto a traves de mi y me salvo de tener que engañar a Draco.

- Luna tiene razón, al regresar tendré un castigo por fallar en la orden de Lucius, ya que como les dije fue a **mi** quien le dieron la orden.

Draco pensó en nuestras palabras con preocupación.

- Pensare en algo para que el castigo sea más suave pero ahora que lo dices, tendremos que pensar en una historia para explicar el tiempo que tardamos en regresar - Draco se concentro en un plan, mientras se olvida temporalmente de la última conversación.

Luna y yo nos vimos aliviadas y agradecidas la una con la otra, sonriéndonos cómplice por haber logrado distraer a Draco, pero la "distracción" no era solo para distraer ya que ese es un verdadero problema para nosotros. Draco y Luna tendrán un castigo leve por seguirme sin una orden pero a mi me castigaran no solo por fallar en cazar al ciervo, sino también por arrastrar a los "herederos" conmigo, y no hablemos sobre la amenaza de Narcissa.

0000000000000000

- ¿Entonces tardaron en regresar por que Luna se distrajo con una mariposa e intendo escalar un árbol para alcanzarla?- Lucius nos vio con extrañeza.

- ¿Y ustedes tuvieron que bajarle después por que ella quedo atrapada en una rama? - Narcissa termino con sarcasmo - Vamos Lucius no creerás esa escusa que es obviamente una mentira.

- Draco, tu no nos mentirías ¿verdad?, dinos lo que realmente paso - Lucius uso su voz exigente de alfa y su mirada severa.

- Esa es la verdad padre, madre, aunque sea difícil de creer nos costo mucho a Mio y a mí ayudar a bajar a Luna del árbol.

La pareja alfa se vieron entre ellos para luego vernos fijamente, analizándonos y buscando alguna pista de que estuviéramos mintiendo.

- Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, vayan a comer lo que quedo de las presas. Ya que tardaron en regresar, la manada se comió la mayoría de las presas y agradezcan a Ling y a Rail ya que fueron ellos quienes guardaron algo para ustedes.

Los tres asentimos y nos fuimos a comer.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que querían que Mio se quedara sin comida? -Luna nos susurro a ambos, cuando ya estábamos algo lejos de los oídos de cualquier lobo.

- No digas eso Luna, ellos serán estrictos pero son justos con la manada.

- Bueno es cierto pero Narcissa no ve a Mio como parte de la manada. Además solo Mio tenia que ir por el ciervo, si ella hubiera ido sola y nuestro hermanos no nos hubieran guardado una parte de la comida, entonces Mio estaría ahora sin nada que comer.

- Chicos olviden eso de una vez y comamos antes de que las aves no quiten nuestro alimento -resople fastidiada de que esos dos se pelearan por cualquier cosa.

Aunque interiormente le di la razón a Luna, ya que con Narcissa nunca me sentí como si fuera parte de la manada, más bien Narcissa nunca acepto a ningún cachorro que no fuera de ella, puede ser por celos o por sentirse amenazada y con miedo por sus cachorros cada vez que otros cachorros hacían algo sobresaliente. por eso se sintió feliz cuando Earth y Alka se fueron y estoy casi completamente segura que espera a que yo haga lo mismo pronto.

Lucius quiere mucho a su pareja como para ir en contra de ella, por eso si él tuviera que escoger entre Narcissa y yo, entonces ella seria siempre su prioridad, si no me han echado hasta ahora es porque sacarme de la manada sin ninguna razón valida podría traer desconfianzas e inseguridades entre los otros lobos, ocasionando la desconfianza y los enfrentamientos.

Pero Draco esta tan orgullo de ellos y preparándose para seguir en el mando de alfa que no ve lo que para Luna y a mi nos es tan evidente.

000000000000000

Abri los ojos al oír a todos los lobos durmiendo, me pare con cuidado, mientras me alejaba en silencio de unos lobos que dormían cerca de mi.

- Vas hacia el encuentro ¿verdad? - me sobresalte del susto pero al ver a Luna que fue quien me hablo me tranquilice al instante y agradecí mentalmente el no haber hecho ruido.

- Si y tu ¿Por qué estas despierta? - me agache al lado de ella mientras susurraba.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Posiblemente pueda ver a Remus - Luna movió la cola entusiasmada.

- No creo que vaya, pero aun así me ayudarías más si te quedas aquí y me cubres las espaldas, por cierto me tienes que contar esa repentina fijación por Remus - Luna se entristeció al oír que no podía acompañarme y a la vez me vio preocupada, aunque ella no lo diga en palabras yo se que Remus no es en lo único en lo que piensa, sino también en mi seguridad - pero si te anima puedo preguntarles a Sirius y a Regulus si Remus tiene pareja o sobre que piensa de ti - le guiñe el ojo para que se animara.

Ella cabeceo y me dio una lamida en la mejilla mientras me veía partir, y atreves del aire oí sus palabras, las que me hicieron adorar más que nunca a mi hermana adoptada.

- Por favor regresa sana y salva, es todo lo que pido, hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, please dejen reviews.<strong>

**Por cierto, en esta historia puse a Luna completamente diferente a la realidad pero solo estoy improvisando con Luna la loba, al no ser criada como maga, ni tener a un padre amable y cariñoso, entonces no puede tener esa amabilidad que la caracteriza en la verdadera historia pero ella en esta historia aprecia tanto a Hermione que la considera como una hermana y la quiere mucho más que a sus propios padres. También están sus frases un tanto atrevidas, que le quedan más a Ginny pero como ya he dicho Luna es una loba, se ha criado en la naturaleza y solo conoce la vida de lobos por eso, aunque Luna es tierna y cariñosa, no se notara mucho por su naturaleza lobo. Leí que la mayoría de los lobos no sobreviven a los cinco años y que seria suerte si llegan a los diez, por eso actúan con más libertades y aprovechan las oportunidades, por que no saben cuando podrían morir.**

**Draco aparece un poco inestable emocionalmente pero es también por ser criado por los alfas y querer ser como ellos y que sus dos hermanas, Luna de sangre y Mio por cariño, estén metiéndose en problemas a ellas mismas y la manada lo pone nervioso y hace todo lo posible para dar ordenes que sean escuchadas y seguidas, pero como ya vieron sus hermanas no le hacen tanto caso, y menos por su alto respeto hacia los alfas.**

**Otra cosa que voy a poner es que, aunque Draco considere a Mio una hermana, él no tendría problemas en copular con ella, ya que los lobos, y creo que todos los animales en general, pueden reproducirse hasta con sus propios familiares de sangre.**


	3. Chapter 3 La loba, los hermanos y ¿el co

**¡Hola y feliz año nuevo! Estoy feliz por subir otro capitulo, aunque sean agotadores alargarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para aclarar algo, sobre los colores del pelaje y los ojos de los lobos, tal ves eso ayude un poco a que los vean como lobos:<strong>

**- Mio: es una loba completamente blanca con los ojos de color dorado.**

**- Luna: es de color gris claro, casi blanco con los ojos de color azules (Los lobos tienen los ojos azules las primeras semanas de vida y se van volviendo de otro color después de 8 a 16 semanas, hay casos raros en que los lobos se queden con el mismos color azul en sus ojos en la adultez).**

**- Draco: su pelaje es de color gris oscuro, sus ojos también serán azules pero un poco más oscuros dándole un tono casi gris.**

**- Ling y Rail: son como gemelos, ambos de color marrón claro y ojos negros, aunque sean de color diferente a sus hermanos, ellos junto con Luna y Draco nacieron al mismo tiempo.**

**- Narcissa: tiene herencia mestiza, aunque no lo sepa ya que domina más su genes de lobo, ella tiene el pelaje de color marrón claro, casi amarillo y las patas de color blanco, sus ojos son de color marrón.**

**- Lucius: es de color marrón oscuro y sus ojos son naranjas.**

**- Sirius y Regulus: son ambos negros y sus ojos son dorados.**

**- Remus: es marrón claro con algunos mechones blancos y sus ojos son dorados.**

**- James: es marrón oscuro con ojos marrones claros.**

**- Severus: también es mestizo, es negro con los ojos negros.**

**- El papá de Mio: era del mismo blanco que su hija y sus ojos también eran dorados.**

**- La mamá de Mio: era de color marrón claro y ojos naranjas.**

**- Earth: su color del pelaje y de los ojos son iguales al de su madre, ****marrón claro y ojos naranjas****.**

- **Kyla: era de color gris oscura y con los ojos dorados.**

* * *

><p>Ella cabeceo y me dio una lamida en la mejilla mientras me veía partir, y atreves del aire oí sus palabras, las que me hicieron adorar más que nunca a mi hermana adoptada.<p>

- Por favor regresa sana y salva, es todo lo que pido, hermana.

**Capitulo 3**

**~_La loba, los hermanos y ¿el conejo?_~**

**Punto de vista de Mio**

- ¿Será que llegue muy temprano? – olisquee el suelo, buscando algún aroma reciente de lobo - ¿O tarde mucho?

Había llegado hace unos minutos y desde entonces no había rastros de los hermanos, quise regresarme ya que era peligroso estar lejos de la manada y en territorios desconocidos pero no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta de poder hablar con los lobos quienes me salvaron hace tiempo y no estar solo viéndolos de lejos.

- ¿O tal vez no entendieron mi mensaje?

- ¿Quiénes no entendieron tu mensaje? – me sobresalte y gire para prepararme para la batalla cuando vi a los hermanos atrás de mi, viéndome con diversión en sus ojos.

- N- nadie, solo divagaba – mire a un árbol para quitarme los nervios y avergüenza de ser descubierta hablando sola, que tanto en lobos como humanos es el primer signo de locura, aunque es mejor volverse loca que estar enferma.

- ¿Creíste qué no vendríamos? – Regulus se acerco oliendo el aire – al menos esta vez nos encontramos sin peligros o entrometidos cerca.

- Bien entonces vamos, hermanita ven con nosotros, tenemos que mostrarte algo – Sirius troto hacia un camino que conectaba a una zona del bosque nueva para mí.

Seguí a ambos lobos, confiada en que no me lastimarían después de todas las oportunidades que tuvieron y aun si existiera la posibilidad de que lo hicieran no me molestaría ya que de todas formas mi vida les pertenece de cierto modo en el momento en que me salvaron, sin embargo tampoco puedo desechar mi vida tan fácilmente, más por mi hermana adoptada que por otra cosa.

- Por cierto, qué paso con el otro lobezno, el que era tu hermano – Regulus camino a mi lado.

- El se fue de la manada hace un año.

- ¿Y tú te quedaste con el chico ruidoso y la chica controladora? – Sirius se unió a la conversación pero a diferencia de su hermano, el siguió caminando al frente.

- Ellos no son así, solo actuaron de esa manera por la situación en la que estábamos.

- Sirius no te metas en la forma de ser de los lobos, ellos no son como nosotros, cada día es una lucha de sobrevivencia para ellos – Regulus regaño a su hermano – lamento que mi hermano no cuide sus palabras pero él no estudio en profundidad sobre la vida de los lobos, lo único que él entiende de lobos es que se puede transformar en uno y que le gusta correr en cuatro patas.

- ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, también sé que tienen que luchar por su territorio y su comida.

- ¿En serio? Eso de verdad muestra lo **mucho** que estudiaste sobre la mitad de tu ser - Regulus bufo con sarcasmo.

- No se peleen, no quiero estar en medio de la lucha de dos lobos machos adultos – _o lo podría terminar malinterpretando._

Ambos hermanos me miraron y se rieron a su modo.

- No te preocupes hermanita, no vamos a lanzarnos al cuello del otro, solo jugábamos – Sirius le guiño el ojos a su hermano en complicidad a lo cual él respondió con un bufido.

- _Ya lo sabía, ellos solo actuaban como humanos, no se pelearían por una loba como los lobos hacen. Aunque estoy feliz de que no se lastimen, de cierta forma me lastima el orgullo que solo me vean como un animal más y no como una opción para pareja o madre de sus cachorros._

- Mio llegamos – deje de pensar al oír la voz de Sirius y mire atenta a mi alrededor al entender sus palabras.

Me maraville con la hermosa vista, ahí en una zona espaciosa del bosque había una gran cabaña de madera, alrededor de la zona había diferentes tipos de flores y atrás de la cabaña se podía visualizar un rio. El contraste de los colores y la armonía del lugar llegaban a dar un sentimiento de querer quedarse ahí para siempre y que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, sin contar que por los alrededores había pequeños animales que le terminaban de dar esa paz a la imagen.

Me acorde de las historias que mi padre nos contaba a mis hermanos y a mi cuando aun vivíamos en la madriguera. La imagen frente a mi me hacia creer que de verdad saldrían hadas y ninfas a bailar entres los pétalos y hojas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Es un terreno privado de nuestra familia, no ha sido pisado por los humanos, incluso nosotros tenemos que caminar descalzos cuando venimos en nuestra forma humana – Regulus camino hasta una zona con hermosas flores blancas con el centro amarillo y se sentó cerca de ellas, mirandolas – El nombre de estas flores son Lirios.

- Son hermosas – me acerque a oler la flor que mencionaba. Mire a todos lados y note que era la única zona del lugar con esas flores.

- En el significado de las flores significan pureza – Sirius me sonrió con ternura – nos costó un poco plantarlas, no somos buenos en jardinería, aunque no se note por todas las flores del lugar.

- ¿Por qué las plantaron aquí?

Sirius se sentó al otro lado mío, viendo también las flores – porque aquí enterramos a tu hermana.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a ambos hermanos confundida.

- Los lobos no acostumbran a enterrar a los muertos, así que es posible que no entiendas nuestras acciones, pero para nosotros es una manera de darle paz al espíritu de la pequeña loba, - Regulus me vio fijamente - así como también sentimos la necesidad de mostrarte este lugar.

Vi a ambos lobos, sentados a cada lado mío, con sorpresa y cariño. Estaba feliz por lo que hicieron por Kira, aunque sean métodos humanos, la intención fue más dulce que el acto en sí. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra al recordar a mis hermanos, padres y lobos de mi primera manada que han perecido aquel día y doy gracias por haber encontrado lobos como Sirius y Regulus que, a su modo, se preocupan por nosotros.

- Queríamos que tu hermano viniera también, ambos tienen derecho a saber que su hermana está enterrada aquí – Sirius uso su pata para quitarme, como pudo, las lágrimas.

- Kira – ambos me vieron extrañados e interrogantes – el nombre de mi hermana menor era Kira, mis otros hermanos que murieron también ese día se llamaban Kon y Rubí. Earth es el mayor de la camada y al que ustedes conocieron – use las patas y la lengua para limpiar lo que quedaba de mis lágrimas – "el chico ruidoso y la chica controladora" son mis hermanos adoptivos, Draco y Luna.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderlos – Sirius bajo sus orejas y ladeo la cabeza en mi dirección, lo cual me dio gracia y no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Le llaman cara de perrito y se utiliza para enternecer a las personas y evitar que se enojen por algo – Regulus miro a su hermano con indiferencia - No pudiste aguantar hacer una broma en un momento serio como este ¿verdad?

- Hey al menos la hice reír – Sirius saco la lengua en una sonrisa.

000000000000000

**Punto de vista normal**

Ambos hermanos siguieron discutiendo sin notar que Mio no les prestaba atención o al menos no a ellos, sino que veía fijamente un punto tras un árbol.

-Apuesto que a ti no te sale la carita de perrito – Sirius miro a su hermano con arrogancia.

- No apuestes si vas a perder.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes hacerla?

- Deja de molestar – Regulus gruño avergonzado.

- Quién lo diría, Regulus el chico seriedad, puede hacer la cara de perrito – Sirius se carcajeo y se echo al suelo a dar vueltas – Oye hermanita tienes que ver… ¿Dónde está Mio?

Sirius y Regulus miraron a todas partes sin ver señales de la loba por ningún lado, ambos lobos pensaron en los peores casos ocasionando que entraran en pánico y corrieron por todas partes, buscándola, sin pararse a pensar por un segundo que estaban en su forma de lobo y que podían usar su olfato para rastrearla.

_- Espera un momento -_Regulus se detuvo y se golpeo mentalmente por su torpeza -_ Soy el experto sobre el comportamiento de los lobos, debería usar la cabeza y esos conocimientos para encontrar a Mio _- después de regañarse por su vergonzosa forma de actuar hace un momento logro calmarse y usar tanto la cabeza como su olfato para buscar a la loba escurridiza. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, la encontró tras unos arbusto pero no pudo acercarse a regañarla por haber desaparecido de tal manera al ver y entender la escena, en momento llega Sirius y al ver a su hermano paralizado se acerco para ver si estaba bien.

- Reg ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pas…? – Regulus puso su pata en el hocico de Sirius y le señalo con la cabeza el lugar donde estaba Mio oculta.

- No interrumpas – Regulus le susurro.

Sirius no entendía nada, sino hasta que presto más atención y al comprender también la escena le dieron unas ganas de volver reír pero esta vez por la ternura de la loba.

Mio antes de desaparecer del lugar, había visualizado a un conejo. Ella no tenía hambre, así que no tenía la necesidad de cazar pero estaba tan feliz por compartir esos momentos con los hermanos que no pudo evitar tener ganas de jugar.

Ella siguió al conejo en silencio y se oculto tras unos arbustos donde con calma vio a su objetivo. La escena que les causo ternura y gracia a los hermanos fue la cola de Mio que se movía de un lado a otro y la posición juguetona con la cual estaba mientras observaba al conejo.

La loba salió corriendo tras el conejo pero en vez de cazarlo, lo persiguió de un lado a otro, jugando con él. Ambos hermanos la veían apartados o al menos era así hasta que Regulus se animo y reto a su hermano en agarrar primero al conejo. Así los lobos adultos compitieron entre ellos y contra Mio para "cazar" a su presa.

Mio nunca se divirtió tanto desde que jugó por última vez con todos sus hermanos juntos, ya que cuando llego a la manada de Lucius tenía prohibido acercarse a los hijos de los alfas y además siempre tuvo otras cosas en que concentrarse como en la mirada fija de Narcissa que buscaba o esperaba a que cometiera errores que usar en su contra.

En cambio, a Sirius y a Regulus no les era tan desconocida la emoción y las travesuras ya que ellos juegan mucho con sus amigos, tanto sea en actividades humanas o en forma de lobos. El único inconveniente es que Mio es una loba a tiempo completo y sus instintos son más activos que los dos cambia formas, así que sus juegos pueden terminar algo bruscos para el pensamiento de ellos.

00000000000000000

**Punto de vista de Mio**

- Son unos débiles si no pudieron seguir mi ritmo – jadee cansada pero satisfecha por la victoria contra dos grandes lobos machos.

- Como querías que lo hiciéramos si terminabas mordisqueando y tirándote sobre nosotros a cada oportunidad que tenias – Sirius le frunció el ceño pero se veía más divertido que molesto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los lobos así aprendemos a pelear.

- Nosotros no somos lobos completos pero aun si lo fuéramos no pelearíamos en serio contigo ya que somos caballeros – Regulus se hecho en el suelo y se estiro.

- ¿Qué es caballero? – ladee la cabeza confundida por el nuevo termino.

- Uno de su significados es que respetamos y tratamos con delicadeza a las mujeres- le di una mirada ofendida - Si lo sé, tu eres una loba pero aun así eres femenina no podemos jugar brusco contigo, saldrías lastimada – Sirius lamio su pata.

- Hablando de eso su amigo, Remus, también uso un término humano con Luna y conmigo.

- Si, "señorita" es una forma cordial de referirse a las mujeres.

- Umm, es interesante algunas cosas de su mundo ¿Por qué no me cuentan un poco más de sus amigos?

Me acosté en el suelo y puse mi cabeza entre mis patas cruzadas para prestarle mejor atención a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - mire a Sirius que fue quien me pregunto y pensé en alguna forma sutil de tocar el tema.

- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras - Regulus se enroscó la cola para darse calor.

- Entonces ¿Cómo son las parejas de sus amigos?

Ambos me vieron impresionados y extrañados por mi pregunta. Regulus miro a su hermano como dándole paso a que respondiera.

- Bueno James esta casado con una humana llamada Lily y esta a punto de tener un bebe con ella. Remus esta saliendo con una chica cambia formas llamada Nymphadora pero a ella no le gusta su nombre así que le decimos Tonks, Severus sigue soltero pero más por gusto que por falta de admiradoras.

- Cuando dices que Remus estas "saliendo" ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Eh? Bueno salir es que son novios.

Ladee la cabeza confundida - _No creo que eso me sirva para darle a Luna._

Regulus suspiro exasperado y me miro con seriedad - Remus y Tonks están en una etapa donde se conocen a fondo para decidir si son perfectos para ser parejas. Dile a tu hermana que si no lo quiere de verdad, no haga nada para entrometerse.

Baje las orejas con tristeza por Luna y asustada porque Regulus descubrió el motivo oculto tras mi pregunta y se haya enojado.

- _Era mejor no tener esa información que darle a Luna. Por otro lado Regulus es muy astuto, debo tener más cuidado con mis palabras._

_-_ ¿A que te refieres Reg? - Sirius miro de Regulus a mi, sin entender.

- _Por otro lado Sirius es más despistado - _vi a Sirius con un tic en una oreja.

Regulus me dio una mirada confidente para luego ver a su hermano con indiferencia - Nada importante, solo cosas de lobos - Sirius hizo un gemido suplicante y le dio la "Cara de perrito" - Si tanto quieres saber, estudia más sobre lobos.

Vi divertida la discusión infantil de los hermanos y aprendí que era normal en ellos pelearse, ya no me pone nerviosa sus discusiones por entendí que son una muestra de cuan apegados están como hermanos.

000000000000000000

Hablamos de muchas cosas después, ellos me contaron sobre los aparatos que usan los humanos y como ayudan en su estilo de vida, lo cual les comente lo poco saludable que eran para el ambiente y como afectaban a los animales salvajes, me indigne que solo porque los humanos quieran tener un estilo más fácil de vida tengan que perjudicar a otros que ya hacen lo posible por sobrevivir día a día.

Regulus parecía interesado en mis comentarios y hasta compartía sus observaciones, que para mi sorpresa y agrado eran más parecido a los pensamientos de un animal que a un humano. Sirius por otro lado, pareció que fuera la primera vez que trata con ese tipo de comentarios pero al final mostro igual o más interés en el tema que su hermano, ya que, con sus propias palabras, era la primera vez que conversaba de verdad con un lobo salvaje.

Luego de saciar algunas dudas del mundo humano, ellos me preguntaron sobre mi vida diaria y lo que paso con mi hermano Earth. Les conte tanto como pude, les dije sobre lo que paso después de nuestro primer encuentro, sobre mi estancia en la manada de Lucius y como termine, junto con mis hermanos adoptivos, chocando con ellos.

Sirius y Regulus se molestaron por como me trataba Narcissa, y el como Earth y yo tuvimos que dar nuestro terreno a cambio del maltrato, así que tuve que explicarles con paciencia varias veces que en el mundo salvaje no se podía ser caprichoso. Regulus le costo un poco aceptarlo a regañadientes, tal vez por su estudio a los lobos o por saber que no ganaría en mi contra cuando se trata de nuestras leyes, pero a Sirius le costo más aceptarlo y debo admitir que tuve miedo que él convenciera a su hermano y juntos fueran a mi manada a matar a Narcissa. Aclaro algo, Narcissa no me importa tanto como para evitar su muerte pero me angustiaría que Lucius y la mayoría de la manada fueran en contra de ellos en venganza.

- Ya me tengo que ir, Luna me esta cubriendo pero si algún lobo de la manda descubre que no estuve todo este tiempo con ellos, empezaran a sospechar y podrían imponerme un castigo.

Ambos querían protestar, lo veía en sus ojos pero era mejor no involucrarse mucho en las leyes del otro. Que, por cierto, ahora que lo pienso eso aplica también a mi obsesión con los hermanos, porque si, debo aceptar que estoy algo obsesionada con ellos, y si no lo controlo podría no solo afectar a los que quiero sino también a mi misma.

000000000000000

Llegue casi al amanecer, ya algunos lobos estaban despiertos y activos por el lugar pero me tranquilice ya que no me dieron miradas frías, ni gruñidos molestos, lo cual significa que Luna me pudo cubrir satisfactoriamente.

- ¡Mio, ahí estas! - Luna corrió hacia mi - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste de tu guardia sin ningún problema!

- Luna ¿Por qué gritas?

- ¡Por qué estoy feliz de que **en tu guardia no te encontraras con enemigos**!

Abrí mis ojos al comprender lo que hacia, y que quería decirme algo en secreto así que actue junto con ella - ¡Si, tienes razón, pero quiero contarte sobre **dos mariposas** que vi en el camino!

Los lobos que nos veían extrañados perdieron el interés y se fueron hacer sus propias tareas - Luna ¿Qué paso? - susurre.

- Graves problemas Mio, los alfas están en su tiempo de "hacer crías" y dejaron a Draco a cargo, - le di una mirada fastidiada - si lo sé, además él pregunto por ti, le dije que fuiste a dar una vuelta y aprovechar en vigilar los terrenos más cercanos, eso lo dejo tranquilo por un rato pero después que paso el tiempo y vio que no aparecías, exigió tu presencia apenas llegaras, creo que sospecha algo.

- Genial, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de mi tiempo sin los alfas porque esta el mini futuro alfa ocupando el lugar - suspire cansada, si Draco esta a cargo es seguro que ya no podre tener otra escapada, aunque no es como si hubiera hecho planes con Regulus y Sirius para vernos pero ¿A quien no le molesta tener algo que te limite en algo? Vi a Luna removerse incomoda - ¿Pasa algo más?

Una oreja de Luna se movió nerviosa y ella vio a ambos lados con inseguridad, para luego verme a los ojos y suspirar derrotada.

- En realidad si, desde esta mañana hay un lobo solitario rodeando nuestro territorio y es espeluznante como no se acerca, sino solo esta a una distancia prudente, vigilándonos. Los de la manada están nerviosos por eso y más sin los alfas presentes, por eso Draco me pidió no sacar el tema hasta que él averigüe lo que quiere ese lobo.

- _Y las noticias malas continúan llegando._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dejen reviews ;)<em>**

**_Respuesta al comentario:_**

- **Aome-Hime: me hizo muy feliz que pusieras un comentario, voy a aclarar tus dudas.**

** ~ Si ellos tres son lobos completos, con cuatro patas, cola, peludos XD. Entiendo esa duda, de verdad me esfuerzo para dar la imagen de que son lobos los que hablan y piensan, algo que al parecer solo mi loca cabeza se le ocurre, ya que no he visto historias donde uno de los personajes principales sean más, em ¿Tarzan?**

**~ Créeme que Narcissa la hice así por un motivo pero eso se vera en el futuro, solo te puedo decir que la vida de los lobos es algo dura y corta, así que Narcissa al ser la jefa hembra de toda una manada de 18 lobos, ojo no la estoy defendiendo, solo doy un punto del porque la hice así, y no utilices toda tu mala vibra en ella ya que aparecerán personas mucho más malas que si vas a odiar hasta la medula.**

**~ Eso seria muy fácil que Mio se vaya con sus hermanos y todo eso pero no cuadraría en el personaje. Mio sufrió algún tipo de trauma cuando Greyback mato a su familia, ella no quiere separarse mucho de su manada y su territorio, por eso ella no se fue con Earth. Claro fue a ver a Sirius y a Regulus pero eso fue por que ella le tiene cierta confianza y fidelidad a esos hermanos. Además también esta Draco, él no se iría porque en la manada de sus padres tiene todo lo que necesita, inclusive no tiene que preocuparse por su futuro ya que él esta preparándose para heredar el liderazgo de la manada. Luna si escaparía de la manada pero esta tan apegada a Mio que no podría dejarla sola y al saber de su trauma tampoco la obligaría a irse.**

**~ Si, ambos son la pareja de Mio, es un reto pero quise intentar algo nuevo (aunque no es como que tenga mucha experiencia en eso de escribir).**

**~ Luna y Remus hacen linda pareja, nunca vi a ellos dos juntos en una historia. He visto historias donde Remus es la pareja de Hermione y no me desagrada esa pareja pero a veces pienso en otras opciones y mezclas de parejas y me pregunto ¿Por qué no?**

**~ Bien esta parte es más difícil, es cierto que en el mundo humano lo que paso con Earth y Mio y sus tierras puede considerarse injusto pero esta historia la trato de llevar a una forma de ver de un lobo. Earth y Mio eran muy pequeños como para sobrevivir solos, no tenían a nadie y sobrevivieron de casualidad a Grayback gracias a la ayuda de los hermanos, solo tenían unos terrenos que al final les iban a quitar y no podían irse con Sirius y Regulus por las normas que separan a ambas razas. Ellos solo cambiaron su territorio a cambio de dejarles vivir en su manada, ciertamente Earth se fue por ya no aguantar a Narcissa pero Lucius cumplio su parte del trato que era dejarles vivir en su manada, que su pareja los trate de menos no es algo que afecte ni a la manada ni a la promesa.**

**NOTA INFORMACION:**

**¿Se asustaron? Cuando lo leí también pensé en esas historias donde las ponen en pausa, ese no es el caso aquí, así que tranquilos.**

**Pondré un poco de información sobre lo que aprendí de los lobos y que puede ayudarlos a entender un poco esta loca historia.**

**# Los cachorros son puesto en madrigueras y lo normal seria que los alfas escojan a una "niñera" para cuidar a los pequeños mientras ellos hacen su trabajo de alfa. (En esta historia los padres de Mio eran más bien raros ya que ellos se encargaron de cuidar a sus propios cachorros y dejaban que los integrantes de su manada interactuaran con ellos, por eso Mio conocía Kyla desde antes de salir de la madriguera)**

**# Cuando los cachorros aun son jóvenes se les empieza a enseñar la comunicación a través de los aullidos. (Por eso, aunque Mio y sus hermanos hayan sido tan jóvenes ellos ya sabían comunicarse con sus aullidos)**

**# A los dos meses de vida los lobezno le empiezan a cambiar el color oscuro por su color definitivo y en ese momento los adultos los llevan a un nuevo lugar seguro, los adultos dejan a uno o dos lobos al cuidado de los cachorros cuando van a cazar. (Esta es la parte donde Grayback aprovecha para matar a los cachorros. Cuando Sirius y Regulus conocieron a Mio ella y su hermano tenían el pelaje en proceso de cambio, aun no tenían su color de pelaje definitivo)**

**# A los cinco meses a los lobeznos les salen la dentadura definitiva y se les llaman lobatos y seguirán siendo observados por los adultos hasta que cumplen ocho meses que es cuando les dejan participar en la caza. (Mio y Earth quedaron huérfanos antes de esta etapa, así que no pudieron defenderse mucho por si mismo, además cuando los lobos van a cazar por primera vez necesitan de la supervisión y guía de un adulto experto, así que al no tener eso ambos hubieran muerto de hambre, si es que no mueren por otros animales salvajes, lo cual Earth y Mio tomaron la mejor decisión en cambiar su territorio por un lugar donde poder vivir y crecer para aprender a cuidarse a si mismo)**

**# Los lobos alcanzan su madurez sexual a los dos o tres años, y por la necesidad de tener su propia manada y pareja, los jóvenes se van en busca de un lugar nuevo y propio. (Alka era mayor que los otros cachorros de la manada, así que cuando ella se fue estaba en su etapa sexual. Earth tiene la misma edad que Mio y el se fue un año antes de empezar su etapa sexual, lo que quiere decir que su necesidad de irse no era por avariciar una manada y territorio para conquistar, sino por problemas con Narcissa. Mio y Luna están cerca de su edad sexual pero no tendrán problemas con eso porque la tensión que trae Narcissa evitara que ovulen. Mio tiene casi tres años de edad, Luna es unas semanas menor que Mio)**

**# Los lobos están en contante lucha por los territorios, si una manada con más integrantes ataca el territorio de otra manada más pequeña, pueden quitarle su territorio, un lobo también puede retar al alfa para su puesto. También existen manadas que son lideradas solamente por hembras alfas. Los cachorros de alfas pueden "heredar" el puesto pero aun así tienen que pasar por una prueba. (Más adelante se entenderá un poco más esto)**

**# Los cachorros son valiosos en las manadas, tanto que hasta a los cachorros que no son hijos de alfas los tratan como reyes, y eso es porque la mitad de los cachorros no sobreviven hasta su adultez, inclusive los lobos adultos no viven tanto tiempo, si logran llegar a los diez años seria un milagro. (Ellos viven incluso menos que los perros :( Naricissa no respeta mucho esto ya que ella es guiada por los celos de las cualidades de otros cachorros y que los suyos no tienen, aquí también esta la razón de querer tener más crías y es por que no le da mucha esperanzas a Luna y aunque Draco, que es el único de sus hijos al cual ella ve cualidades de alfas, como es el único ella teme que en algún momento le pase algo así que quiere estar segura de tener más cachorros capaces de heredar su territorio y manada)**


	4. Chapter 4 Caperucita menea su cola,

**Hola aquí el cuarto capitulo espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Bueno también pondré una advertencia, habrá partes de la historia que tendrán hurt/confort, será parte de la trama y aclaro que "No" matare a los personajes principales, solo los hare sufrir un poco, así que están advertidos por si leen algo que les parezca fuerte. **

* * *

><p>- <em>Y las noticias malas continúan llegando.<em>

_0000000000000_

**_C__apitulo 4_**

_**~Caperucita menea su cola, mientras el lobo feroz muere por una bestia~**_

_**Pov normal**_

- Draco, me dijo Luna que querías hablarme – Mio troto hacia el lobo gris, que estaba oculto tras un árbol y solo movió sus orejas en su dirección como único gesto de haberla oído – antes de que digas algo, estaba-

- No importa – la loba se sorprendió por la serenidad de Draco – ahora te necesito a ti y a Luna para ir por ese maldito lobo, que ya me está sacando de nervios.

Luna que venía tras de Mio para ser de apoyo por si las cosas salían mal entre su hermano y ella, escucho sus palabras y salió para ver porque su hermano estaba tan nervioso, comparado a como lo había dejado hace un rato.

Mio que estaba más acostumbrada a estar en constante vigilancia y actuar según la ocasión, se puso rígida antes la seriedad del lobo que no decía nada bueno - ¿Qué paso?

Draco bajo la cabeza y evito la mirada de las hembras, ocasionando que a ambas se pusieran ansiosas por el mal presentimiento.

- Ling no ha regresado de su vigilancia y Rail está haciendo un grupo en la manada para ir a buscar a los alfas, o al menos eso quiere dar a entender, ya que estoy seguro que aprovechara el momento para escapar.

Mio y Luna se miraron confundidas y fue la primera quien expreso en palabras sus dudas - ¿Por qué les causa tantos problemas un solo lobo solitario?

- ¡No es cualquier lobo! – Draco gruño molesto a las lobas, pero al ver la posición tensa de ambas se calmo y dio un suspiro nervioso – lo siento, no quise asustarlas.

- Dinos hermano ¿Por qué estás así? – Luna dejo de lado su nerviosismo y se atrevió a darle caricias con su nariz al hombro de Draco, ocasionándole cosquillas.

- Basta Luna ¡Dije basta! – gruño irritado, él sabía que las lobas no tenían la culpa de su malhumor, ni de los problemas recientes pero ante la repentina amenaza frente a sus narices lo ponía de los mil demonios, y las caricias de su hermana no ayudaban a calmarlo – Capte su olor por los alrededores pero no es reciente – las hembras olfatearon el aire y se sorprendieron de la verdad de sus palabras – eso significa dos cosas, la primera es que lleva días vigilándonos, seguramente viendo y aprendiendo nuestros movimientos. La otra es que escogió justo este momento para actuar, justo cuando los alfas no están – gruño y se le erizo los pelos de la nuca y el lomo – también esta su actitud ¡No tiene sentido! Solo se queda ahí desde una distancia prudente y se acerca cuando nos alejamos y se aleja cuando volvemos, es casi como… - Draco volvió a gruñir y a mostrar los colmillos a la dirección en donde veía a la amenaza - … como un maldito cambia forma.

Luna miro preocupada a su hermano, ya Mio le había dicho que Remus tenía una compañera, cosa que la entristeció mucho, pero aun así ella no veía ningún motivo para sentir tanto desprecio a los cambia formas. Mio que estaba sentada a su lado tenía un pensamiento similar, pero a ella le preocupaba que algún día ese desprecio de Draco pudiera ponerla a ella a escoger entre la manada o Sirius y Regulus.

- Entonces ¿Qué decías acerca de Ling? – la loba de ojos dorados se acerco a Draco y se puso a su lado en la misma posición de observación.

- Hace horas que se fue hacer un recorrido por la zona cuando captamos el olor del cambia forma, Rail quiso ir con él pero Ling le dijo que no era necesario. Ahora que Ling está desaparecido y Raul quiere irse y llevarse algunos de los machos de la manada, se me está saliendo de control. No sé qué hacer.

- Draco – Luna susurro para luego animarse y ponerse a nuestro lado – No te preocupes hermano, seguro que Ling se distrajo con algo y no tarda en venir, y cuando aparezca le pondrá algo de sentido común a Raul.

- ¡Luna reacciona, cuando un lobo desaparece por tanto tiempo es porque se fugo de la manada o porque está muerto! – Luna bajo sus orejas y se encogió con tristeza. Ella sabía eso, los lobos siempre van unidos en la manada por eso no debería haber esperanzas de que su hermano regresara pero aun con todo y eso ella quería animar a su hermano.

- No le hables así a Luna, sabes que ella está intentando de mantener el equilibrio – Mio gruño a Draco. No permitiría que le hablaran a su hermana de esa manera ni siquiera Draco.

- ¿Equilibrio? ¿Y según tú, a qué equilibrio te refieres? – Luna se encogió aun más, sabiendo que se avecinaba una pelea entre ambos.

- ¿No lo averiguas aun? Si Luna es la positiva, y yo he estado calmada, entonces ¿Quién crees que es la parte negativa aquí? – ambos lobos empezaron a gruñirse entre ellos.

- ¿Así? ¿Entonces porque no te conviertes en alfa por un momento y solucionas este problema? ¡Ah no, espera! Es cierto, tú no muestras aptitudes de líder desde que llegaste a la manada.

Sabía que eran palabras dichas por el estrés y la ira pero eso no evitaba que no dolieran – Sabes porque soy insegura, perdí a mis hermanos y a mis padres, les deje mi territorio a ustedes ¡A cambio de vivir en una manada en la cual la hembra alfa me menosprecia cada vez que puede! ¡¿Así que, cuál es tu escusa para ser un bastardo con todos?! – Mio gruño y se posiciono para atacar a Draco, que también se preparo para una pelea. Luna que veía la discusión en silencio se paro entre ambos lobos y gruño molesta a su hermano.

- Compartimos sangre pero no te perdono que le hayas dicho esas palabras a Mio. – Volteo a ver a la loba y dejo de gruñir – No pelees hermana, solo ocasionara que ambos salgan heridos, y le están mostrando una deplorable imagen al enemigo.

Mio y Draco levantaron sus orejas al oír la palabra enemigo y voltearon a donde se encontraba el lobo solitario, que aprovechando la distracción se acerco un tercio de terrero. El lobo gris le gruño y salió corriendo tras él, ocasionando que volviera a retroceder.

- Gracias por detenernos – Luna miro a Mio que se veía arrepentida – nos olvidamos de lo importante y casi nos cuesta nuestro cuello.

- No te preocupes hermana – Luna acaricio con su nariz el cuello de Mio – sabes que te quiero y porque te quiero, evitare que cometas estupideces como la de hace rato.

Ambas se sonrieron y vieron a Draco que volvía de su pequeña carrera, ya un poco más calmado – Vamos a planear una estrategia en contra de ese sarnoso – suspiro con incomodes y vergüenza - y me quiero disculpar con ambas – las hembras hicieron unos ruidos amenos con la garganta, aceptando sus disculpas, y así los tres se pusieron en guardia y planearon su estrategia.

0000000000000000000000

- Pero Rail… - uno de los lobos macho se acerco al lobo marrón con precaución - … los alfas están ocupados y somos 18 contra un solo lobo ¿Por qué no mejor vamos con Draco y buscamos una manera de solucionar el problema?

Rail mostro sus dientes al lobo negro, molesto e insultado por siempre ser su hermano a quien pedirle ayuda– Él está ocupado vigilando el frente y tranquilizando a la manada. Mientras nosotros nos vamos por los alfas para que nos ayuden a mantener el orden.

Los siete lobos reunidos se miraron indecisos y fue el mismo lobo negro que hablo antes el que se atrevió a exponer la pregunta que les pasaba por la cabeza a todos - ¿Piensas huir cuando veas la oportunidad?

El lobo negro vio con dureza a Rail, por mucho que respete a los cachorros de los alfas, él no permitiría que se cometieran malas decisiones que arrastren a la manada en la desgracia.

- ¿Ustedes piensan quedarse si las cosas se ponen feas? Inclusive si la amenaza del lobo forajido desaparezca aun quedan los estrictos alfas ¿O no me dirán que están cansados de sus mandatos?

Tres lobos bajaron sus cabezas ya que ellos habían pensado alguna vez eso, no querían seguir ordenes y ser castigados duramente cuando no las cumplen. Los otros cuatros se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión de ser precavidos y no mostrar debilidad ante la tentación de una oportunidad de irse de la manada – O vamos ¿De verdad creen que a Ling le paso algo? Seguro que uso su magnífica inteligencia y aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar.

- ¡Ling no haría eso! – el lobo negro gruño a Rail – él es uno de los más responsable de la manada – miro a sus compañeros y vio la duda en sus ojos - ¿Acaso olvidaron lo que hizo por ustedes? Arrow ¿Ya olvidaste que Ling te cubrió cuando perdiste una presa? O Air ¿No fue Ling quien recibió un castigo por los alfas por un error que tú cometiste? Todos tenemos recuerdos de cómo Ling nos ha ayudado – volteo a ver a Rail – y tu ¿No fue Ling quien dijo que pensaba en ti como un alfa y que si por algún motivo Draco no llegaba a ocupar el puesto, él te apoyaría como candidato a alfa y seria más fiel beta? – olfateo con desdén.

Rail le dio una mirada molesta pero en vez de mostrar arrepentimiento solo miro a los otros lobos, ignorando al lobo negro – Si Ling no escapo entonces esta muerto ¿Es eso lo que querías que dijera, verdad Aramis? – Aramis, el lobo negro, bajo sus orejas y miro el suelo, deprimido. Rail tenía razón, si Ling no escapo entonces la única explicación para su desaparición es que él haya perecido allá afuera – Quiero mi propia manada, buscare a Ling y juntos nos iremos de la manada. Quienes piensen igual, es bienvenido.

Los siete machos mostraron flaqueza, inclusive Aramis pensó en seguir a Rail cuando menciono buscar a Ling.

_- Que miedo, todos los cachorros de alfa de esta manada han demostrado una gran capacidad de líderes, inclusive Rail, que es el más despreocupado, ha tomado una decisión como esa con tanta seguridad y ha logrado convencernos de que dejar la manada está bien– _Aramis resoplo con diversión y dio un paso adelante, dando a entender que seguiría a Rail por el camino que él escogió. Después de todo, pensó, Rail aun es un cachorro para el duro mundo exterior y necesitara a su lado lobos adultos y experimentados para darle una pata.

Después de la participación de Aramis, los otros lobos empezaron a acercarse uno a uno al frente. Todos aullaron en conjunto y empezaron su marcha, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

000000000000

Draco, Luna y Mio se separaron y corrieron de diferentes direcciones tras el lobo solitario que al ver la desventaja numérica, huyo.

Del los tres lobos jóvenes, el macho fue quien llegó primero a donde su objetivo y se lanzo sobre su lomo con fuerza, y una vez que una fiera atrapa a su presa con sus colmillos muy difícilmente lo deja ir.

Mio y Luna lo alcanzaron unos segundos después, y los tres pelearon con el lobo macho, que se libero a mordisco del agarre del joven lobo.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres con esta manada? – Draco gruño las palabras y le mostraba los colmillos.

El lobo jadeo y gruño de vuelta – No es de tu incumbencia, niño. Los lobitos no deberían estar metiéndose en los asuntos de los cambiantes.

Draco se lanzo a morderle una de las patas delanteras y el lobo adolorido, chillo de dolor, iba a devolverle la herida pero se detuvo en seco al ver los ojos de Mio. Le recordaban a su amada y eso fue suficiente para darle algo de razón a su cabeza, tenía una misión que cumplir, y tragándose el orgullo, huyo dolorosamente a tres patas, lejos de los jóvenes.

- ¿No vamos tras él? – Mio miro el rastro de sangre que dejo el lobo – Puede tener amigos alrededor y ya que sabemos que es un cambia formas no podemos tratarlo como a los lobos normales.

- Tiene sentido – Luna cabeceo en acuerdo – Draco ¿lo seguimos?

Draco meneo su cabeza – si nos alejamos ahora, la manada quedara sin un líder, aunque es muy tentador ver a donde lleva el camino rojo – luego resoplo con burla para luego quedarse pensando profundamente en algo - ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Ambas lobas miraron extrañadas el radical cambio de tema.

- Porque te estábamos ayudando a deshacernos de la amenaza – Luna ladeo la cabeza confusa.

- No me refiero a eso sino a… ¡Arrgg! Olvídenlo, si no lo han notado hasta ahora entonces no importa mucho – Mio y Luna se miraron sin entender – vamos con la manada y esperemos a ver si el cambia formas vuelve.

Draco regreso a paso tranquilo devuelta a la manada mientras atrás de él iban sus hermanas confundidas del comportamiento diverso del lobo gris. Hasta podían ver su cola meciéndose de un lado a otro con movimientos rítmicos.

- ¿Crees que se golpeo la cabeza? – Luna susurro a su hermana de corazón. Ambas veían con preocupación la reciente actitud despreocupada de Draco.

- Esperemos que no, me da más miedo este nuevo Draco – Mio bajo sus orejas y tembló, en parte en broma y en otra parte con seriedad.

- ¿Quieres de regreso al antiguo Draco? Entonces eso tendrás – antes de que Mio pudiera detenerla Luna se acerco sigilosa a su hermano meneando su cola de forma juguetona – Draco tengo algo que decirte ¡Quiero a un cambia formas como pareja!

Luna salió corriendo antes de que las palabras entraran en la cabeza del joven lobo. Mio veía divertida como unos segundos después Dracon gruño y salió corriendo tras su hermana aullando algo sobre que no permitiría que su sangre se ensuciara con la de un cambiante.

Y así empezó una carrera entre tres lobos jóvenes que descargaban sus tensiones en el juego.

0000000000000000000000000

Mientras pasaba la pelea de los lobos, en otra parte estaban unos ocho lobos corriendo tras un rastro. Rail había captado el olor de su hermano y junto con su pequeño grupo fueron tras Ling.

- ¿Por qué su olor se aleja más y más? ¿No se suponía que Ling no actuaba imprudentemente? – Air jadeo en un gruñido su queja.

- Debe de haber una razón – Armis no volteo a ver al otro lobo y se concentro en seguir adelante.

Rail que había oído la pequeña conversación se tenso en ansiedad, ya que a él también le pareció raro las acciones de Ling. Era cierto que quería una manada propia y que quería a Ling en ella pero no pasaría toda la vida buscando a su hermano.

0000000000000000000000

- Entonces, díganme que paso – cuando regresaron Draco, Luna y Mio les esperaban unos alfas molestos. Al parecer un lobo de la manada no podía quedarse tranquilo, así que fue por los alfas a informar de la amenaza, lo peor fue cuando llegaron y se encontraron con que dos de sus hijos habían desertado junto con unos cuantos lobos machos.

- Un lobo apareció en nuestras fronteras y-

- ¡¿Un solo lobo ocasiono todo este desastre?! – Lucius mostros los dientes molesto, se sentía avergonzado de sus cachorros, mientras unos están prófugos los otros no pueden hacerse cargo de un simple lobo.

- Era un cambia forma, alfa – Luna agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto – y aunque parecía estar solo, tenemos la creencia que habían otros lobos en los alrededores, ya que Ling desapareció de su guardia.

- Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué habría de pasar por todo estos problemas si solo quería deshacerse de un lobo? – Narcissa arrugo la nariz confundida por las acciones del lobo problemático. Ella estaba molesta porque le habían interrumpido su semana de celo con Lucius y solo para que le salgan con estas conclusiones – _Aunque creo que ahora ya no podre ovular por el estrés, tendré que esperar al año que viene. _

- Sabe como son los cambia formas, ellos actúan de manera complicada – Draco miro con timidez a su madre, sentía que le fallo y podía ver en sus ojos la decepción, algo que veía que recibían sus hermanos, nunca a él.

Todos los de la manada solo veían como la pareja alfa abordaban a preguntas a los tres hermanos, sin intervenir. Ellos adoraban a sus alfas, ya que aunque sean estrictos, han logrado mantener a una manada de varios integrantes sanos y salvo por ya un tiempo, algo difícil en un mundo de constante lucha por el dominio y la sobrevivencia.

- Bien, desaparezcan de mi vista – Lucius después de un largo y angustiante silencio, dicto – Draco, quiero que vayas a los alrededores a buscar alguna pista de otros intrusos. Mio ven conmigo.

Mio que veía todo con calma se estremeció al oír su nombre del alfa. Sin más opción siguió a Lucius a una zona alejada de otros oídos.

- Sobre el cambia formas-

- No es por eso – corto con indiferencia – Narcissa volvió a quejarse de ti y aunque sé que intentas no causar problemas llegue a la conclusión de que esto no puede seguir así.

La loba suspiro cansada y maldijo interiormente a la irritante hembra alfa -¿Me va a echar?

- No, o al menos espero no llegar a eso. Escucha, Narcissa ya no podrá criar este año, y ella se siente amenazada por ti, lo que provoca que le cueste ovular, así que te dejo un año entero para que decidas irte por tu cuenta – Lucius suspiro al ver como Mio bajo la cabeza con desanimo – también está la opción de que te quedes pero a cambio de que te vuelvas la pareja de Draco y nos des cachorros.

Mio se sorprendió de la propuesta y en ese momento pensó en los hermanos. No quería ser la compañera de Draco, y no porque sea un mal candidato, sino porque no podía estar con un lobo teniendo a otros dos rondándole la cabeza.

- No lo decidas aun, por ahora te daré una misión que te ayudara con tu miedo al exterior – Mio bajo sus orejas avergonzada, pensó que le había ocultado bien a los alfas su fobia – iras tras Ling y Rail, les dirás de mi parte que les doy otra oportunidad de regresar, si aun así no cambian de parecer, entonces regresas de inmediato.

- Pero ellos ya deben de estar lejos y pensé que cada lobo era independiente en su decisión sobre irse o no de la manada.

- Cierto, pero quiero saber que están completamente seguros de su elección, además aun no sabemos si Ling fue asesinado por aliados del lobo espía, si encuentras su cadáver entonces sabremos a ciencia cierta que el lobo no venia solo, eso nos ayudara a estar más preparados en el futuro.

Ella intento buscar alguna excusa para evitar la orden, enserio que lo intento, pero sentía que ya estaba al filo de la navaja como para arriesgarse a desobedecer al alfa.

- ¿Eso es todo, alfa?

- Si, eso es todo. Ah y por cierto, llévate a Luna contigo – vio como Mio ladeo la cabeza confundida – ella debe estar con su alfa.

- Yo no soy su alfa.

Lucius vio con intensidad a Mio como si le dijera que algo era obvio pero que no había visto aun. Al ver que la loba no captaba la indirecta, suspiro cansado y se dio la vuelta para regresar.

- ¿Por qué crees que Narcissa te tiene miedo y odia a Luna? Descubre la respuesta tu misma.

Con esas palabras el alfa se fue y dejo atrás a una loba aun más confusa.

0000000000000000000000

**En un lugar lejano a de la manada en una mansión abandonada.**

- Entonces, me estás diciendo que eso es todo lo que obtuviste de tu pequeña excursión – una voz sedosa hablo entre la oscuridad de una mansión.

- Lo siento mucho, pero logre tener información importante – el lobo miro a la persona de enfrente – la cachorra de aquella vez está viva.

A la figura le costó poco para entender el significado de sus palabras, y con rabia se jalo de los pelos.

- ¡¿Viva?! ¡Se suponía que Fenrir eliminara a toda su asquerosa estirpe! – dijo la voz sedosa con un chillido fuerte.

El lobo jadeo con miedo y se encogió en una bola lejos de la figura, desgraciadamente no podía irse de ese lugar, la primera es por su pata lastimada, recuerdo del joven lobo gris y la otra razón…

- ¿Dónde está mi compañera?

La figura dejo de jalarse los pelos y vio al lobo a una distancia prudente, cuanto odiaba que mantuviera su forma canina pero no tenia opción ya que era compañero de una loba y decidió vivir en su mundo y a su ritmo.

- Claro tu compañera, te prometí que te le devolvería cuando terminaras el trabajo. Ven, sígueme – la figura entro por un pasillo oscuro sin detenerse por un instante en ver si el lobo la seguía.

El lobo, como ya dicho, no tenia opción, ya ha hecho muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía por su compañera, no se detendría ahora que ya casi la tenia de regreso. Mientras cojeaba tras la figura pensaba en cómo había conocido a su compañera, en ese momento era un inexperto cambiante que usaba su forma canina para jugar bromas a los pequeños animales del bosque. Un día, una de sus bromas había afectado a una pequeña loba, a ella, lo cual dio como resultado en una graciosa escena de una pequeña lobita persiguiendo a un lobo más grande con furia. Sonrió al recodar sus brillantes ojos dorados.

Desde ahí todo cambio para ambos y al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en pareja. Todo iba bien hasta que ella había caído en una trampa humana y en manos de quien ahora lo guiaba por unas escaleras que bajaban.

- Ahí esta – la figura abrió una puerta y se aparto para que pasara. Él tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a su pequeña loba que con entusiasmo entro a la habitación, sin importarle el intenso dolor en su pata. Busco por toda la habitación oscura sin ver a su compañera.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dijiste que me la regresarías al terminar la misión!

Click, el lobo se sorprendió del sonido, sabía perfectamente a que pertenecía y con lentitud volteo a ver la figura atrás de él apuntándole con un rifle.

- Y eso hare, te lo prometí ¿no? – el lobo sintió un escalofrió al ver su sonrisa desquiciada – ahora iras a donde esta ella.

El lobo al entender sus palabras, aulló desgarradoramente por la pérdida de su compañera y con ira salto sobre la figura para matarla.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! Fue todo lo que se oyó entre las paredes del castillo, y nadie volvió a ver a la pareja de lobos, solo una terrorífica figura que salía carcajeándose del castillo y cantando una sombría canción de cuna.

- Y si no te duermes, el coco vendrá por ti… … la la la~

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Please reviews. <strong>

**Aunque tristemente no aparecieron los hermanos aquí, lo que paso en este capitulo es importante para el avance de la historia, tengan paciencia que en próximo capitulo aparecerán Sirius, Regulus y Remus. ;) **

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**- Aome-Hime:** hola, me alegra que me comentes tus dudas. Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí es porque ya leíste el capitulo y veras que el lobo misterioso no es el enemigo del que hablaba antes pero si tiene algo que ver. ¿Lo de Narcissa? Si, es una perra pero como ya te aconseje, guarda tus ansias asesinas ya que aun no aparecen "la zorra" y "el violento codicioso", ya te dije algo sobre los futuros enemigos (Y aquí entre nos uno de ellos ya apareció en este capitulo) ;)

**- susan-black7:** me alegra recibir tu comentario, y sabes justo lo enviaste cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques al capitulo y creo que eso me motivo a subirlo lo más pronto posible.

**Dire una ultima cosa, los villanos principales de esta historia son oc, personajes inventados, así que no estén buscando malvados a diestra y siniestra. También es bueno porque no habrá lectores que se quejen de que torture a sus personajes favoritos. Wow, debo de estar de buen humor si ya di muchas pistas sobre la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lo que el hombre no ve,

**Hola, espero que estén bien y que no me lancen criticas por lo corto del capitulo, al final puse el ¿Por qué? (Todo eso lo dice la autora desde atrás de la protección de un muro).**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Avertencias: mi única advertencia es que ya salieron los Antagonista de la historia, aunque no puse nombres ni descripciones, eso vendrá más adelante, y quise advertirles desde ahora que los pondré lo más crueles posibles ya que así los imagine al crear esta historia y se hablara sobre el maltrato animal así que el que tenga problemas con eso o que sea muy sensible ya están advertidos. **

* * *

><p>- Y si no te duermes, el coco vendrá por ti… … la la la~<p>

00000000000000

**Cápitulo 5**

_**~Lo que el hombre no ve, el lobo lo sabe~**_

**Punto de vista normal**

- ¡Se quieren deshacer de nosotras, lo sé! – Mio había buscado a Luna para decirle sobre su nueva "mision" y como era de esperarse la loba gris se molesto. Luna no sentía ira por sí misma, ya que hace tiempo quiso irse de esa manada, pero le molestaba que se metieran con Mio. Le preocupaba que su hermana entrara en un colapso nervioso al ser forzada a dejar la seguridad de una manada estable e ir en una aventura con peligros desconocidos.

- Luna, cálmate. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, desde que Narcissa nos puso en un terreno inestable – Mio estaba sentada con toda la calma que pudo reunir. Pero aun así Luna pudo ver su inquieta cola como único indicativo de su ansiedad.

- Lo siento, yo estoy aquí haciendo berrinches cuando tú la debes estar pasando mal, con tu trauma y todo eso.

Mio ladeo la cabeza confundida para luego sorprenderse al pensar en algo – No lo pensé – Luna le dio una mirada de duda – no pensé en ningún momento sobre mi trauma.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan ansiosa?

Mio bajo las orejas deprimida – El rastro que dejaron Rail y los demás está lejos de la ubicación de los cambia formas.

- Es cierto – Luna abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al no pensar en eso. Ella bajo la vista y se echó al suelo con depresión – No es justo. Cuando tú decides alejarte pasa algo y te acercas más a ellos, y cuando al fin tienes la oportunidad de estar con los hermanos, pasa algo más y tienes que alejarte de nuevo. Estúpido Rail y su inoportuno egoísmo.

- También esta lo tuyo con Remus – Mio sonrió compasiva y le lamio la oreja.

Luna bufo, tanto por las cosquillas como por el comentario – él ya tiene pareja. Tú tienes una oportunidad con esos hermanos, ustedes tienen química pero Remus parece ser de una sola loba. Además ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? No puedo vivir en su mundo y tampoco puedo obligarle a vivir en el mío.

Mio se entristeció por su hermana. Quería decir algo que la animara pero nada bueno le venía a la mente. No podía decirle que simplemente se rindiera, ya que sabía lo doloroso que era eso, pero tampoco quería mentirle y darle falsas esperanzas que luego la lastimen.

- Vamos con Draco, de toda la familia él es el que más me agrada – Luna le dio la espalda para ir por su hermano. Pudo notar el dilema de su hermana con el tema y no quería que ella le esté dando vueltas a lo que pensaba perdido, ahora Mio debía de concentrase en que hacer de ahora en adelante y a ella solo le quedaba estar ahí, a su lado, alentándola.

0000000000000000000

- Me preocupa que estén lejos de la manada – Draco se quejo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡Solo imagínense! Si se meten en tantos problemas en la manada no quiero saber que les pasaría afuera de ella.

Mio y Luna veía fastidiadas a su hermano. Sabían que actuaria así cuando le dijeran la gran noticia pero eso no lo hace menos irritante.

- Draco, te voy a extrañar – Luna lamio la mejilla del lobo inquieto y luego sonrió traviesa – extrañare tus anormales arranques de nervios.

Ambas lobas rieron mientras Draco refunfuñaba.

- De verdad, te extrañaremos – Mio sonrió a su hermano con tristeza.

- Si tan solo pudiera ir con ustedes ¿Están seguras en no volver cuando encuentren a Rail? – le habían dicho que aparte de la misión ellas no volverían a la manada, al fin y al cabo Mio tenía tiempo limite a su estancia en la manada y Luna no la abandonaría. Era mejor terminar con eso e ir a nuevos horizontes, juntas.

- Si, de todas formas los alfas piensan mover a la manada de territorio, si no volvemos será lo mismo que traer la respuesta negativa de Rail – esa era otra cuestión, Lucius temía por su manada, ya sea por el cambia formas misterioso o por la reducción numérica del grupo. Quería ir a otra parte mientras se tranquilizaban las cosas y recuperar más integrantes en la manada, antes de volver de nuevo a esas tierras.

- Mio entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente abandonan la misión y buscan un territorio nuevo? – Draco veía extrañado el comportamiento de su hermana adoptiva.

Pero fue su otra hermana quien le respondió.

- No es obvio hermano, ella quiere agradecer de alguna manera su estancia en la manada. Aunque haya sido desagradable pasar tiempo con los alfas – Luna murmuro la ultima parte con desgana. Su querida hermana nunca diría en presencia de Draco lo mal y excluida que se sintió con los lideres y de algunos lobos de la manada.

Draco y Mio vieron con preocupación cómo Luna empezaba a murmurar algo de ser desafortunada de tener a Narcissa como madre y como Lucius era un sometido incompetente al frente de su pareja. Para ellos no era normal ese desagrado de Luna contra sus padres e intuían que había una razón por la cual se comportaba así. Una razón más seria y complicada de lo que creían.

000000000000000000

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Mio y Luna partieron. Se fueron sin más de la manada, sin despedidas ni protocolos, no le dijeron a nadie más que a Draco de su partida. En realidad nunca sintieron de verdad parte de la manada y si permanecieron tanto tiempo era más por el trauma de Mio al exterior que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Le dije la verdad – Mio vio a Luna que empezaba a derrumbarse moralmente – en serio extrañare a Draco. Al único que en serio echare de menos.

Mio abrazo a su manera a su hermana, Luna no sería la única que extrañaría a Draco. Su Draco.

- Él estará bien ¿verdad? – Luna miro con preocupación hacia la manada que quedaba más lejos entre más se alejaban – Se convertirá en el próximo alfa y convertirá a la manada en una verdadera familia ¿verdad?

- No te mentiré Luna, no sé lo que pasara en el futuro – Mio vio también hacia la manada - Solo te diré que él es el único que puede salvar a esa manada. Muchas veces hemos salido de problemas gracias a él, y te apuesto que él debe estar más preocupado por nosotras que nosotras por él – ambas se sonrieron por la verdad de esas palabras, pensando que de seguro él estaría en ese momento dando vueltas intentando dormir mientras pensaba en todas las desgracias que a ellas les podría estar pasando – Luna no quiero sonar dura pero si no estás segura de abandonar la manada, regresa. Si quieres seguir en este viaje, entonces no mires atrás.

Luna paro de caminar al pensar en las palabras de su hermana. Tenía razón no podía estar pensando en Draco cuando ahora ambas deben vigilar sus espaldas de los posibles peligros. Se lo debían a su querido hermano, le debían permanecer vivas y atentas, no estar distraídas ni deprimidas.

Luna levanto su cabeza y aulló en una tonada que solo los lobos conocían, una tonada de triste despedida, donde expresaban la tristeza por la separación y las gracias por seguir adelante, por la fuerza y voluntad de seguir con vida.

Mio, a pesar de sus palabras, se le rompió el corazón al ver esa escena. Ella también sufría por alejarse de otro querido hermano, ni siquiera por que sea de otros padres le quita lo especial de su hermandad. Se paro al lado de su hermana y aulló con ella su despedida y ambas podían jurar que escucharon otro aullido entristecido desde la manada, esa era la verdadera despedida para ellos.

000000000000000000

En otro lugar, en los límites del campamento de los cambia formas estaban tres figuras de lobos dando vueltas inquietos.

- Es enserio ¿Por qué están tan inquietos? – el cuarto lobo presente miraba dudoso el comportamiento de sus amigos, estaba decidiendo si ir por el gran lobo sabio Dumbledore o esperar un poco más.

- No sabemos, solo siento que tengo que ir al bosque – Sirius le respondió sin parar de dar vueltas.

- _Bien, será Dumbledore – _pensó Severus.

- No sé en que estas pensando pero no iras por Dumbledore – Regulus dejo de moverse para ver a su mejor amigo con severidad – aun no sé el por qué de este comportamiento pero presiento que tiene que ver con el instinto de lobo. Tenemos que ir al bosque.

- No pueden irse y dejar la guardia – Severus miro con dureza a sus amigos. La guardia era para vigilar que ni lobos ni humanos pasen las fronteras y sobre todo que no pisen su campamento, y la vigilancia tenía que ser llevada por cuatro lobos en cada extremo de su territorio, no por un lobo que se quedo solo porque los otros tres se fueron por un simple "presentimiento".

- Es cierto, no podemos hacerlo por simples presentimientos – Remus vio a los hermanos inquietos e intento tranquilizarse para ayudar a calmar a sus amigos, su habilidad le ayudaba a saber lo que pasaba por sus cabezas y no le gustaba mucho a donde iban sus pensamientos.

Severus le dio su mirada seria a su mejor amigo Regulus, intentado transmitir su serenidad y su resolución de no permitir que se saliera de control. Sirius también era su amigo pero no se llevaba tan bien con él, más por estar todo el tiempo con James que por otra cosa en específico. Eso sí, lo respetaba.

Para sorpresa de ambos lobos tranquilos, el que se calmo primero de los hermanos fue Sirius. Regulus seguía inquieto y no dejaba de caminar, tenía un presentimiento y estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con Mio, algo le estaba pasando o le iba a pasar y eso lo volvía loco, aunque el que estaba loco era su lobo.

Sirius también tenía un presentimiento pero no le hizo mucho caso, él no era una persona que cree en esas cosas, para él solo existían las mujeres, los juegos y sus amigos, nada más. Aunque Mio se alojo muy profundo en esos intereses y le empezaba a poner vueltas a su mundo, y eso no era bueno, no podía vivir en su mundo ni ella en el suyo. Pero fue gracias a su desconfianza en los presentimientos que le ayudo a calmarse y no hacerle caso a su lobo, que en su mente lo podía oír gruñirle impaciente.

Sin saberlo ninguno de los tres lobos afectados, a lo lejos estaban dos lobas ahora sin manada vagando por el bosque y alejándose cada vez más de donde ellos estaban, y poniendo a sus lobos más salvajes. Porque algo que los cambia formas deben de saber es que lo que ellos no ven para su lobo se le hace tan fácil como respirar y ellos sabían que sus compañeras estaban lejos y sin la certeza de volverlas a ver.

Porque el hombre está ciego por los placeres y la monótona rutina de la vida, mientras que el lobo está conectado a la naturaleza y saben lo que a nosotros nos podría costar toda una vida, tal vez por eso vivimos más que otras criaturas, para tener más tiempo para encontrar la respuesta oculta a nuestros ojos pero a la vista a nuestras almas.

00000000000000000000

Y hay algo que es peor que no oír la voz interior y eso es matarla.

- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo una voz melosa, ella cargaba a una cría de lobo de color marrón y unos hermosos ojos dorados, por su estatura se diría que tiene apenas unas semanas de vida. Era apenas un cachorro.

El hombre en frente de ella se acerco a ver mejor al cachorro – Si, es un lobo puro ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

La mujer sonrió con falsa inocencia y le dio al cachorro – Es. Un. Se, cre, to.

Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad, él sabía lo que ella hacía para encontrar a esos lobos – Es muy pequeño para que este aquí.

- Mejor ¿no? Así puedes tener todo el tiempo que puedas en él – dijo la mujer con voz melosa y desinteresada – Los lobos adultos que te traje murieron apenas unos días aquí.

El hombre se acaricio la barbilla con una mano mientras veía al cachorro moviéndose y dando quejidos en su otra mano. Si no lo aceptaba, ella lo vendería o en el peor de los casos lo mataría, lo cual sería un desperdicio pero si lo aceptaba tendría que tener cuidado para no matarlo antes de tiempo y él no era un hombre delicado, su trabajo lo expresaba mejor que nada.

- Los otros cachorros murieron, él es el único que sobrevivió, es un guerrero – la mujer se acerco para dejar un beso en sus labios – a ti te gustan los guerreros ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero si es un fracaso solo estaré perdiendo mi tiempo en su cuidado – el hombre le devolvió el beso y la agarro por el pelo con la mano libre – Dime ahora que gano al aceptarlo.

La mujer sonrió a la brusquedad del hombre – Te traeré a una loba joven y de seguro cerca de su madures sexual. Empezare una búsqueda para encontrarla y te la daré como premio extra.

El hombre sonrió complacido, de eso estaba hablando, quería lobos adultos no delicados cachorros – Acepto.

000000000000000

- ¡Peter! – un hombre más bajo apareció de inmediato en el salón – Llévate a este cachorro y haz lo que puedas para mantenerlo vivo – el hombre le mostro a Peter una jaula en donde estaba el cachorro que seguía llorando por falta de alimento.

- ¿M-mantenerlo con vida? – Peter vio dudoso la jaula.

- Sí, aun es muy joven para estar en mis manos. Has que crezca sano y fuerte – el hombre le lanzo la jaula sin ningún cuidado y se fue a ver a su más preciada mercancía – Hola Rompe Huesos ¿Me extrañaste?

En una jaula grande había un lobo malogrado y de sucio pelo marrón oscuro, que al ver al hombre se lanzo a los barrotes a morderlos con locura.

- Al parecer si – el lobo seguía mordiendo los barrotes con agresividad casi rozando la demencia – ya que soy el que te dará lo que quieres, quieres matar ¿verdad? – el hombre agarro un barrote eléctrico y golpeo la mandíbula del lobo – sabes, traerán una loba pronto, y me pregunto si querrás preñarla o matarla. O tal vez… …¿ambas?

El lobo gruño de dolor para luego volver a morder con frenesí los barrotes – No importa lo que quieras hacer, la convertiré en mi nueva preciada mercancía y hasta podría hacerme ganar dinero al incitarla a matarte.

Y con eso el hombre se fue sonriente y dejando atrás al lobo enloquecido, ya le había hecho perder su cordura y solo faltaba pensar una forma de sacar ganancias con él y la loba que traerá pronto su chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Per favore, commenti (Por favor, comentar en italiano)<strong>

**Puse** **más corto el** **capitulo y haré el esfuerzo en hacer lo mismo con los próximos ya que siento que son muy largos y que cansan más al leer. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga más simple. Además así dura más la historia y me divierto en lo grande en poner en suspenso algunas cosas XP.**

**Respuesta al comentario:**

**- susan-black7: **Hola gracias por comentar casi de inmediato de subir el capitulo. La loba de ojos dorados no será de mucho tema en la historia solo habrán partes donde se vera la importancia de su presencia y bueno ella y su compañero serán una ayuda inconsciente para los protagonistas. No lo puse directamente pero a lo que Draco se quiso referir era a la lealtad que tiene Luna con Mio y que solo se ven cuando un lobo acepta y respeta a un alfa, aunque ellas no se han dado cuenta de esto por eso él prefirió dejarlo así y dejar que ellas mismas lo descubran por si solas. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulos y si tienes más dudas o algo que comentar con mucho gusto te responderé o escuchare ;).


End file.
